Lost Love and Found Love
by CastleLoveWriter
Summary: AU What if Kate's father was gone and it looked like her mother didn't want anything to do with him? What if Kate met Rick in high school and he helped her through it?
1. An unexpected meeting

**Hi everyone, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. This story came to me out of the blue, I hope you like it =)**

**Prolog**

Katherine Beckett was sitting is her new room, for the fourth time. She still doesn't know why her mom always wants to move from city to city, from state to state. She actually didn't care or asked about it, it was kind of fun seeing all those cities, but there were two things she didn't like: changing schools and making new friends. It wasn't that hard for Kate to make friends, she was kind, fun and according to many boys 'hot'. She hated it when people call her hot. Kate wasn't always happy with leaving her best friends behind, but she is happy that she's back in the city where she was born and raised: New York. She grew up here with only her mom: Johanna Beckett. Johanna told Kate that her dad left when she was still a little girl, so she can't remember him very well. Her mom didn't really like talking about him. Kate tried it once, but then she told her to never ask about her dad again and from then on she never did. Because of all the moving, Kate didn't had really long relationships, not that there were any good guys out there, but she knows that she will find her 'one and done' someday. She doesn't know when or how, but she knows she will.

* * *

Kate was so lost in thoughts she didn't even hear her mom come in.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Oh just stuff.' She said while lying a bit, because she was actually thinking about things her mom didn't want her to ask about.

'Come on Kate, you know yourself you're a terrible liar. What's on your mind honey?' And she went to sit next to Kate.

Kate doubted to tell what was really on her mind, but she once wanted to know why they moved.

'Katie, what's wrong?' Her mom asked worried.

'Uumh I was wondering why we were moving all the time and why you never want to talk about dad.' Johanna was shocked by what she just heard, she was sure that she told Kate to never ask her about that subject.

'Kate… I asked you not to ask those things.'

'But mom-'

'No. No but. Please don't bring this subject up again.' She said while walking through the door and closing it behind her.

'I deserve to know!' Kate screamed behind her, knowing that it was no use. This was so annoying, why wouldn't her mom just explain everything?

Kate needed some fresh air, she thought about going for a run. She still remembers the park where her mom took her when she was around 5 years old. Sometimes they just went there for a walk or they would picnic there on the grass. She put on some black running shorts, a light blue shirt and her running shoes, surprised that they still fit her.

Time to go for a run.

* * *

Kate always ran so she could forget about her problems and that kind of stuff, because when she's running, she doesn't think about all of that, she concentrates on the things that happen around her. Like people walking their dog, young couples cuddling on the grass, parents playing with their kids, people running to stay fit. She was, again, lost in thoughts that she didn't see the boy running in front of her, so she accidentally ran into him. They were both shocked.

'I'm so so-' That was the only thing Kate could say before her eyes met those beautiful deep sea blue coloured eyes from the boy in front of her. Not only she got lost in his eyes, but the same thing happened to the boy. He had never seen such beautiful green coloured eyes in his life. They stood there for a minute, lost in each other's eyes, until an other boy came running and ruined their moment.

'Hey Rick, you run fast bro.' Oh, so his name is Rick huh, Kate thought. She thought she'd better go home before her mom gets worried.

'I'm sorry, I've got to go.' That were the only words she said to Rick, but she had the feeling those weren't the last one.

Rick saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen run away. But he doesn't even know her name.

'Rick, who was that?'

'I have no idea Javier. I really don't know.'

'Well come on, let's go run some more.'

But Rick couldn't concentrate on running, his thoughts were still at the girl he just ran into. Who was she? She must be new, because he would absolutely know when a girl like her runs in New York. He hoped that he would see her again, so he could get to know her better. He heard someone talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention, until he felt a punch on his arm.

'Aah Javier, where'd you do that for?' Rick asked while rubbing his arm.

'You weren't paying attention. I asked you something.'

'I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts.'

'Thinking of that girl you ran into?' He said laughing.

'Yeah, but what did you ask me?' Rick said changing the subject.

'I asked you if we were going to drink something, or just go home. But don't change the subject man! You like her don't you?' Javier said teasing him.

'I think that it's better to just go home, I've still got to make my homework for tomorrow and I don't like her! I don't even know her, so what's to like?'

'I saw how you looked at each other, you can't deny it!'

'You're seeing ghosts Javier, I'm going home. See you tomorrow at school!' And Rick ran as fast as he could, so he wouldn't have to listen to Javier's stories.

'You know I'm right!' He shouted at Rick. He knew he was right.

* * *

Kate was still on her way home. She couldn't believe why she was speechless in front of Rick. That never happened, she always had something to say. But there was something about him, she didn't know what, but there was. When she wanted to open the front door, she thought about apologizing to her mom. Kate walked through the door and saw her mom sitting on the couch, watching TV.

'Hey mom.'

'Hey honey, where have you been?' She asked curious.

'I went out for a run.' She walked over to her mom and sat next to her.

'Mom, I'm sorry I asked about dad and movi-' Kate wasn't finished talking, but her mom interrupted her.

'Don't worry Katie, I understand that you want to now all those things, but it's complicated. Not now, okay?'

'Okay.' She replied and went upstairs to take a shower.

When she was done showering, Kate went down to eat and then to her room again to pack her bag for school. When she was done with everything, she said goodnight to her mom and went to bed. Before Kate fell asleep, she thought about school. She had a lot to catch up with, because she came in the middle of the semester. The last thing on her mind was hoping that Rick went to the same school as she is going now. And then, everything went black.

* * *

The next morning Rick got woken up by his alarm. When he lifted his head, he saw it was 7 am. He got out of bed and got ready for school. He went to the kitchen and saw that his mother, Martha Rodgers, made him breakfast.

'Good morning Richard, how did you sleep?' She greeted him with a smile on her face.

'Good morning to you too and I slept great. You seem to be in a awfully good mood.'

'Well that's because I got the lead role in a play!'

'That's fantastic mom!' and he walked over to his mom to hug her.

'But let's not chat too long. Eat your breakfast so you can go to school.'

Rick did as his mother said and when he was done, Martha drove him to school.

* * *

Javier walked trough the halls searching for Rick who was standing by his locker talking to Kevin.

'Hey.' He greeted them both and they started to talk. Until Javier saw Kate walking to her locker.

'Yo Rick, that's the girl from the park yesterday.' Pointing at Kate who was putting her books in her locker.

'Wait, which girl from the park?' Kevin asked curious, he didn't know anything so Javier explained what happened while Rick walked over to Kate.

'Hey Daydreamer.' He had to come up with something, after all he didn't know her name.

'Hi.' she said a little surprised. 'Why do you call me "Daydreamer"?' She knows he didn't know her name, but why "Daydreamer".

'Well, you must have been daydreaming when you ran into me, otherwise you would have seen me, right?'

'Yeah you're right, Rick.'

'So you know my name, can I know yours then?' He asked smiling as charming as he could.

She had to admit, he has a very charming smile.

'Of course, it's Kate.'

'Kate, you have very beautiful eyes.' He said making her blush.

'Thanks, you have beautiful eyes yourself.' Making him blush too. After a few seconds of silence Rick said.

'Let me introduce you to some friends of mine.' They walked over to Kevin, Javier and Lanie, who had joined the group.

'Javier, Kevin, Lanie this is Kate. Kate these are Javier, Kevin and Lanie.' Introducing everyone. When Kate told a little more about herself, a girl came running to them, screaming: 'RICKY!' She had blond hair till her shoulders and had brown eyes, probably a cheerleader. The girl ran to Rick and hugged him. 'I missed you this weekend!'

'Hey Gina.' He said a little uncomfortable, trying to get her of him. So her name is Gina. 'This is Kate, she's new here.' Gina looked at Kate, faking a smile. She was about to say something when the bell rang and everyone had to go to their class. Luckily for Kate, she had the same class as Rick, Arts. They walked into the classroom and sat next to each other. Miss Dyck came in and told them what they were going to do this lesson. When the teacher started talking, Kate wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Rick.

"So… is Gina your girlfriend?"

Rick was shocked, how could she think that he had something with Gina. He took a pen and wrote something back.

"NO! why would you think that?"

"Well, because she called you 'Ricky', hugged you and said that she missed you during the weekend, does she like you or something?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like her, to make it clear."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kate was relieved that he didn't have something with Gina, but she still wanted to know if he had a relationship.

"No actually, I don't have a girlfriend. Why do you ask?" Looking at her, laughing.

"I was just thinking, how can a guy like you still be single?"

"What do you mean with 'a guy like you'?"

They were both so busy writing and reading each other's replies, that they didn't notice that the teacher was standing in front of them. Before Kate could write something down, miss Dyck took the paper of Kate's desk and read it, laughing a bit while she read it.

'Your first day here Katherine and you're already not paying attention. That's not a good first impression.'

'I'm sorry miss. And you can call me Kate.'

'Okay Kate, Rick you have to pay attention too.' Kate thought that miss Dyck would give the paper back, but she just walked back to her desk, put it in her bag and told everyone to work in silence. Rick still wanted to know what Kate meant with 'a guy like you' but he didn't want them to get in trouble, he would ask her after the lesson. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom to go to their next lesson. Outside the classroom Rick took Kate by her arm and they walked to their next class.

'I'm sorry about that.' Rick apologized.

'You're not the one who has to apologize, I'm the one who started with it.'

'I know, but I ha-'

'You know what, it's nobody's fault, okay?' She didn't want him to feel guilty about something he didn't do.

'Okay.' They finished their conversation just in time, because they were already in front of the classroom. They walked in and saw Kevin and Lanie sitting in the back. Rick went to sit next to Kevin and Kate next to Lanie.

When the lesson started, Lanie whispered to Kate: 'I think Rick likes you.'

'What? Why would you think that?' Asking her a little confused.

'I have known him for a couple years now, I can see when he likes someone. Especially at the way he looks at you.' When Lanie finished talking, Kate looked behind her at Rick and caught him already looking at her with his oh so beautiful eyes.

'You see.' Lanie told her to remind her of the way Rick was looking at her. He can't like me, Kate thought, he doesn't even know me, he can't like me already, right?

After that, they started working, but Rick and Kate still couldn't resist looking at each other, so their eyes met each other a couple of times.

The lesson ended and Rick wanted to ask Kate about the 'a guy like you' thing, but she was already gone to her next class. They didn't have the same class, so he had to ask it in the break.

* * *

When Rick heard the bell for the break, he rushed himself to the school canteen to find Kate. He spotted her sitting at a table with Javier, Lanie and Kevin and walked over to them.

'Hey!' He greeted them all and sat down next to Kate.

'Hey' She said and she smiled at him.

Everyone ate their lunch and they all talked about random subjects. Rick finally finished his sandwich and asked Kate about their conversation.

'Hey Kate, can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah sure.' Not knowing what he was about to ask.

'What did you actually mean with 'a guy like you'?' Smiling at her.

'You didn't forget, I see.'

'No I didn't.'

'Well, I meant a guy so charming, sweet and good-looking as you.' Saying that, she immediately looked away, blushing. Did she just really say that?

She was so concentrated on wondering why the hell she just said that, she didn't saw that Rick was blushing too and thinking if he just heard that right. Did the new girl really think that he was charming, sweet and good-looking? He laughed a bit and Kate turned around to face him, thankfully not red anymore.

'So, now you know how I think about you, can you tell me what you think about me?'

'Of course. I think you are extraordinary, beautiful and a mystery I think I'm never going to solve.' He said that with his charming smile on his face and looking her in her eyes. Kate blushed again, but this time she didn't look away, she did the opposite. She looked as long as he could in his eyes, trying to find out why they looked so serene. They were, again, interrupted by the bell and they all went to their classes. Rick and Kate both knew that their day couldn't get any better, while they still had a school the rest of the day. But they didn't leave each other's mind, not even for a second.

**So, this was chapter 1! The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	2. A date and a confession

**Hey! This is the second chapter, hope you will love it!**

Kate woke up with one thing on her mind: Rick. Does she like him? After one day? She didn't believe in love on first sight, but when she met Rick for the first time, she knew he was one of a kind. After she showered and got dressed, she went downstairs only to smell the breakfast her mom was making. She greeted her and ate her breakfast with a smile on her face.

'What are smiling about?' She heard her mom asking.

'Umhh just about yesterday.' She hasn't told her mom about Rick yet, so she didn't really knew what to say.

'Well what happened yesterday? You came home with a huge smile on your face.'

'I met a lot of nice people.' Her mom looked at her curiously.

'And with a lot of nice people, I suggest you mean: a very cute boy.'

'What? Why would you think that?'

'It's written all over your face, you've met a special guy, haven't you?' What did her mother mean with: "it's written all over you face"? It didn't matter now, because she had to go to school.

'Mom, I have to go to school.'

'Okay honey, I will get my car keys.' Kate put her jacket on and went outside to the car, her mom closed the door behind them and she walked over to the car. During the ride to school, Kate's mom was still asking about the boy, but Kate denied everything.

'Kate, now we're already at school and you haven't told me anything.' Her mom complained.

'After school, okay?'

'Fine, I love you and have fun!'

'Love you too.' And she gave her mom a kiss on her cheek. fun? Kate thought, school wasn't suppose to be fun, but with Rick, it may will be.

Johanna looked at her daughter who was making her way into the school. She smiled when she saw Kate laughing with a girl, probably a friend. But that smile faded away when she thought about Kate's father. How is she going to tell Kate about her father?

* * *

When Rick walked through the hall way, he saw Kate at her locker, talking to Lanie.

'Good morning girls.' He greeted happily.

'Good morning Rick.' They both said.

'So where were you two talking about?'

'You know my parents have a lake house, right? I was just telling Kate that it would be fun if we spent a weekend there.' Lanie told him.

'And with we, she means: Javier, Lanie, Kevin, you and me.' Kate smiled at Rick, while explaining.

'Sounds fun!' Rick said enthusiastically, smiling back at Kate. 'When do you want to go?'

'I don't know, maybe this weekend. But we have to ask our parents first.' And with that, the bell rang and they went to their class. Kate didn't have the same class as Rick, but she did have the same as Javier. They sat next to each other and started talking about random subjects. Until Javier changed the subject to Rick.

'So, what do you think of Rick?' She was a little surprised, but she did answer the question.

'I find him a charming and nice guy. He is also very caring.' Javier smiled at her reply.

'I think your just the perfect girl for him.'

'Why would you think that?'

'Because you can say good things about his personality. And not only about his looks, that's what every girl looks at, here.'

'Well I think that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. You should look at what's inside, not only what you see outside.' She explained to him.

'That's the reason why you two are perfect for each other.' After that, they focused on the lesson again. But Javier's words kept haunting through Kate's mind.

* * *

Rick sat at a table with Ryan, Javier and Lanie. But where was Kate? He wanted to ask her something and he hoped she would say yes. His eyes were constantly on the doors of the canteen, so he wouldn't miss Kate coming through the door. She finally came walking in the canteen, their eyes met. Rick smiled, but that smile made it's way of his face as soon as he saw that she wasn't alone, but with Josh. Rick knew this would happen eventually. Josh who was flirting with the new girl. He wanted to walk over to them, but saw that Kate made sure Josh left her alone. She made her way over to the table, while smiling at Rick.

'Hey.' She greeted happy.

'Hey.' He greeted her back, with a charming smile on his face.

'What do you know about Joshe asked when she said down.

'Uh he plays football and only dates the hottest girls at school. At least that's what he says. If I were you, I shouldn't be friends with him.'

'Oh okay, thanks for the warning.' She said smiling and began to eat her lunch. Rick couldn't let his eyes off of her. God, she was so beautiful. Kate caught him staring.

'What?' She asked laughing and a bit confused.

'I was just wondering. Would you like to hang out after school?' He didn't really know if she was going to say yes or no.

'Yeah, of course. I would love that.' She said with a smile. Rick's eyes lit up.

'I will wait for you after 7th period in front of the school.'

'But you have until 6th period, what are you going to do in that hour?'

'Don't worry, I know what I can do then.' Kate looked confused but before she could say anything, the bell rang and they made their way to their classes.

* * *

Rick stood outside the school building, waiting for Kate to come. He talked with some friends, but when he saw the girl he was waiting for, he walked over to her and greeted her. She greeted back and he put his arm around her waist to show her which way they were going. They walked the whole way in silence, it wasn't awkward, but it was comforting.

'Rick, where are you taking me?' Kate finally asked when walked into the park where they bumped in to each other the other day.

'Here.' He pointed at the spot under the tree where there was a blanket with food on it.

'Awhh that's so sweet.' She said, smiling an looking in his eyes. They sat down and Rick started talking.

'Let's play a game.' He said enthusiastically.

'What kind of game?' She asked curiously.

'20 questions.'

'How does it go?' She has never heard of this game before.

'Well we both ask each other 20 questions. So I will ask you a question, which you have to answer and then you ask a question, which I have to answer.'

'Okay, sounds fun. You start.'

'Umh what's your favourite fruit?'

'Easy, strawberry.'

'Now it's your turn.'

'Are you interested in someone?' Rick choked on a blueberry when Kate finished her sentence.

'Well you cut right to the chase, don't you?' He said, laughing. 'Actually yes, I do.'

'Who is it?' She asked curiously.

'Hey, it was my turn, you're cheating.'

'I'm sorry. What's your question?' She wanted him to answer his question fast so she could ask him who he was interested in.

'What's your favourite coffee flavour.'

Without thinking, she answered. '_Grande skim latte_ and two _pumps sugar_-_free vanilla._'

'Who are you interested in?'

'You really want to know, don't you?' She nodded. 'Well, it's you.' Kate was the one who choked this time. Did she just heard it right? Did he just say he was interested in her? They looked in each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss, but were interrupted by a frisbee, which landed on Kate's lap. She startled. They broke apart and a man came running towards them.

'I'm sorry.' The man apologized.

'It's okay.' Kate said and gave back the frisbee.

'It was my turn right?'

'Yeah.' They continued the game like nothing happened, but they enjoyed it. Rick made Kate laugh with childish actions.

'So, what's your idea for a date?' He asked Kate.

'Umh I think a romantic picnic, while watching the sunset.'

'That sounds nice.' He smiled at her.

'Okay, my turn again. What do you think is the most important in your life?'

'Well, my family, of course and if I have a girlfriend, she is too. What is your favourite memory with your parents?' Kate was surprised by his question, but decided to just act normal and answer it.

'Every month, my mom and I would have a movie night and we would talk about everything.' She hoped he wouldn't ask about her father, but he did.

'What about you dad?' He asked, but knew it was a mistake when he saw a tear coming down her cheek. She quickly dried her cheek. Kate wanted to say something, but Rick was faster.

'I'm so sorry.' He sat next to her, so he could comfort her. When his arms were around her, a couple more tears came running down her face. She cleared her throat and started telling him about her dad.

'I don't have any memory with my dad. He left when I was a little girl. My mom doesn't want to talk about him, she haven't showed me any pictures of him. It's like she doesn't want me to know him, that's not fair.' Kate stopped talking, because she was crying again.

'You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to.' Rick felt guilty about bringing this subject up.

'No, I need to talk with someone about it. My mom haven't listened to me since I was old enough to understand that I didn't know anything about my dad.' Rick still had his arms around Kate and she had buried her face in his chest. They sat like that for like 20 minutes in silence.

'Thank you for listening.'

'You're welcome.'

* * *

It was 6.30 and Kate told Rick she could better go home before her mom would start worrying. He suggested to walk her home. They walked in silence. Rick and Kate both didn't know why, but the silence between them was always comforting.

Rick and Kate stood in front of her house.

'Thank you for today. I really liked it, we should do it more often.' Kate told him while smiling.

'I liked it too. And you're right, we should do this more often.' They both leaned in to kiss, but they were interrupted by Kate's mom who opened the door.

'Hey honey.' She said, but realized she wasn't alone. 'Oh hey…..' But she didn't finish her sentence, she didn't know his name.

'I'm Rick, nice to meet you.' He said. He held out his hand and Kate's mom shook it.

'I'm Johanna, nice to meet you too. Would you like to come in to drink something.'

'No thank you. I should probably go home before my mom gets worried. Maybe next time.'

'Okay.' She said while Kate walked in.

'I'll see you tomorrow Kate, goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' She smiled while looking in his eyes. When Kate's mom closed the door, Rick turned around and walked home.

'So, where were you?' Johanna asked while they walked to the living room.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was, it was also unexpected. But Rick took me took the park for a picnic.' She smiled, thinking of it.

'What? Is he the cute boy you met?' Her mom said also smiling ad curious. She went to sit next to Kate on the couch.

'Yes.' Kate told her mom.

'Oh my god, Kate I knew it! Btw he is cute!' Kate looked at her mo. With her eyes widened.

'Mom!' She screamed.

'What? He is!' Her mom said in a high pitched voice. And they both started laughing.

'Well, are you going to tell me about him or not?' Johanna asked after they finished laughing.

'Okay, okay. It all started in the park Sunday.' And Kate told her mom all about it, who listened attentively.

Kate also had to tell Lanie about what happened, she knew that if Lanie found out by herself, she would kill Kate. She called her and they talked for like an hour. She was almost deafened by Lanie who squealed so loud when she heard about the picnic. When they ended the call, Kate thought about how great this semester started. It couldn't get better than this. And by thinking about it, she could sleep with a smile on her face.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review and tell me what you think of the story this far. =)**


	3. The nightmare

**Hey castle lovers! Here's the third chapter! Enjoy! **

Lanie walked in the classroom with great news. She saw her friends sitting in the back of the class and sat down next to Javier.

'So, guess what! My parents told me this morning we could stay at the lake house for the weekend!' She told them squealing. Kate, Rick, Kevin and Javier reacted enthusiastically and of course Rick had to scream: 'Awesome!' like a little kid.

'You have to ask your parents first of course.'

The teacher started the lesson and they had to focus on what he had to say. But Rick couldn't focus with Kate next to him. This time it wasn't because she was the most extraordinary girl he has ever met, but because she had a worried look in her eyes.

'Hey Kate, are you okay? You look distracted.' He asked her.

'Yes I'm fine. I haven't had much sleep last night. That's all.' She said with a smile.

'Okay. If there is something, you can always tell me. You know that right?'

'Yeah I know that. Thanks.' Rick answered her with a charming smile.

* * *

After her last lesson, Kate waited outside for her mom. Was it a bad thing to not tell Rick about her dream last night? It wasn't actually a dream, it was more of a nightmare.

_Flashback to Kate's dream (Kate's pov)_

_I woke up on the ground and the only thing I saw around me was darkness. Once I was standing, I was in a little girl's room. I saw a man sitting next to the girl with a book in his hands, he was reading her a bedtime story. 'Please daddy, please read me another story.' The little girl begged her father. 'No Katie, I already read you 2 stories. You need to sleep.' Katie? Mom always calls me Katie. That little girl can't be me. And that man can't be my dad, I don't even know what he looks like, or how his voice sounds like! I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't talk. The man, "Katie" and the room around me faded away. It was dark again. Then I heard a man talking. 'Katie! That is what you always wanted, isn't it? Your daddy reading you bedtime stories, tucking you in every night and giving you a goodnight kiss?' I wanted to scream, but there came no sound out of my throat. Then there stood a man in front of me. The father of the little girl. He spoke again. 'Do you want me to come back?' then I heard him talking behind me. I turned around and saw him laughing. 'Do you know why I left you?' again he stood somewhere else. 'Because I don't care about you!' I closed my eyes, tears came down my cheeks, hoping that I would soon wake up. But when I opened her eyes, the man was everywhere around me. 'Do you love me Katie?' 'Do you want me to come back Katie?' The men were killing me with these questions. I closed my eyes again and tried to find the strength to scream. I finally found it. 'STOP IT! STOP IT!' I screamed as loud as I could. When the men stopped talking, I opened her eyes, finding the man standing in front of me. 'Do you miss Katie?' I screamed and finally woke up, covered in tears and sweat._

Kate couldn't get the way he looked at her out of her head. His eyes were filled with anger. Is it possible that everything in her dream was true? That he left her, because he doesn't care about her? She couldn't believe she had a nightmare. she was so happy the day before, why had it to be ruined by this nightmare? Kate was so lost in thoughts, that only the sound of the car's honk made her come back to reality. She rushed over to the car.

'Hi mom.' She said as soon as she sat in her seat.

'Hey honey.' She kissed her cheek and started driving home.

'So how was your day?'

'Just like every other school day.' She said laughing and looking out of the window.

'What's wrong? You have been lost in since you woke up. You've had a nightmare, haven't you?'

'How did you know?' Kate asked curiously.

'Every time you had a nightmare, you would be distracted and thinking about that dream the whole day. And I can see it in your eyes, you look sad. What happened?'

'It would be better if I told you at home.' Johanna nodded. Kate didn't want her mom to be distracted while driving.

Kate's mom parked the car in the driveway and they went inside.

'I'm going to make a cup of tea, do you want too?' Johanna asked Kate.

'Yeah, that would be great. I'm just going to put my bag in my room.'

'Okay honey.'

When Kate came downstairs, she saw that her mom was already done with the tea and was sitting on the couch. Kate went to sit next to her, grabbed her cup of tea and started telling about her nightmare. When Kate was done talking, she was crying and curled up against her mom.

'Is it- is it true that he left because he doesn't care about us?' She tried to ask between the sobs.

'No, no of course not honey.' Johanna said, trying to comfort her daughter.

'Then why? Why did he leave.' Kate said, still crying.

'It's complicated sweetheart, not now.' Kate just let it like that. She didn't want to argue again about all of this. She dried her cheeks and drank from her tea. When she was calm again and her breathing was normal again, she remembered that she still had to ask about the weekend trip to the lake house. But this isn't really the time, she would ask it after dinner.

'I'm going to start on dinner okay?' Her mom said.

'Okay.' Johanna grabbed the cups from the table, kissed her daughter on her forehead and walked towards the kitchen. Kate turned the tv on and just sat there watching an episode of _Revenge__._

* * *

Kate and her mom sat at the table, eating their dinner.

'Mom.'

'Yes, what's wrong honey?'

'So Lanie's parents have a lake house and she thought it would be fun to go and spend a weekend there. Can I go?'

'With who are you going?'

'If their parents let them go, we will be going with Javier, Lanie, Kevin and Rick.' By the last name, she had to smile.

'Rick huh.' Her mom said laughing.

'Yes, but I will also be with other friends.'

'I'm joking. But I don't know your other friends.'

'Well maybe they can come tomorrow after school and you can meet them.' Kate suggested.

'Sounds good to me.'

'Okay, I will tell them then after we cleaned the table.' Kate started cleaning the table. When she finished she ran up to her room. In her room she sat on her bed, grabbed her phone and texted everyone asking if they can come tomorrow. They all could.

* * *

The next day they all sat at a table in the canteen, talking about the weekend trip.

'So what are we going to do when we're there? It's probably going to be fun!' Javier said enthusiastically.

'Wait, first my mom has to approve all of you before she lets me go.' Kate told them.

'Okay, if everyone can go, what is there to do at the lake house?'

'Well, we can swim in the lake, go on a hike, barbeque, watch a movie etc.' Lanie said.

'Sounds fun. So we can go Friday after school to the lake house and stay there till Sunday afternoon, right?' Rick asked.

'Yeah, we have enough time to make fun.'

'Great. I can't wait until Friday.' Kevin said and everyone agreed.

* * *

It was finally Friday, the day Kate was waiting for. Her mom finally let her go after the interrogation Wednesday. When the last lesson finally ended, they went all went to their own house to pick up their bags. The 5 teenagers all agreed to meet at Lanie's house, so her Father could drive them to the lake house. Lanie's father didn't have a big car, so Javier, Lanie, Kate and Rick had to squeeze in the back seat. Kevin called shotgun so he sat in the front seat. Rick could feel Kate's warmth against his skin. It felt so good to feel her.

They finally arrived at the lake house.

'Bye dad, thanks for driving us. I'll see you Sunday!' Lanie said to her father.

'Bye mr. Parish. And thank you!' The rest of the gang said.

'You're welcome. Have fun this weekend. Bye.' He waved and drove home.

'Wauw.' That was the only thing Kate could say about the lake house and the view. It was so beautiful.

'Let's go inside!' Lanie told them and walked to the door.

When they were inside, she told them in which room they were going to sleep. They all put their bags in their room and went downstairs to the living room. There was a fireplace. God, Kate thought, this place is so romantic.

'So, what are we going to do first?' Kate asked.

'We can go swimming and then barbeque.' Rick suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' Kevin said and everyone agreed.

The guys were already done changing and told Kate and Lanie they were going to the lake. When Rick saw Kate walking towards the lake, he was speechless. She was so beautiful. Kevin shook Rick out of his thoughts.

'Where are you looking at?' Then he saw Rick was looking at Kate. 'Or should I say: who?' He said joking.

Kate and Lanie finally went to the guys in the water and they had so much fun.

2 hours later they sat outside on a blanket, eating their hamburgers. They already changed their clothes and of course the guys were faster, so they had to grill the burgers.

'Who wants more?' Javier asked.

'No, I ate enough. I'll probably explode if I took one more bite.' Kate said. And the rest said the same.

'Well, I have still room for one.' Javier said and walked to the barbeque. He almost broke the lid of the barbecue and Lanie screamed at him.

'Javier, watch out! If you brake it, my dad will kill me!'

'I'm sorry. But your dad is cool, he can't get that angry.'

'Then you don't know him very well.'

'One time I accidentally broke my dad's trophy, he got so mad I was grounded for two weeks.' Ryan told them and they all laughed, except for Kate. She thought about her dream, about maybe something she would remember about him, but she didn't found any. Rick saw tears welling up in her eyes.

'Hey Kate, are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine.' She tried to smile. But when she felt a tear coming down her face, she quickly wiped it away and stood up.

'Kate where are you going?' Rick asked.

'I just need to be alone.' And she walked through the woods. She didn't want to leave like that, but she also didn't want to spoil the fun and cry in front of them.

'What's wrong, Rick?' Lanie asked him, because she didn't know what just happened.

'Uhh fathers is a sensitive subject for Kate.'

'Oh, shouldn't we go after her?' She felt kind of bad.

'No, she wanted to be alone. She will probably be back in 20 minutes.'

They cleaned up and went inside. But when Kate didn't come back in 20 minutes and it looked like it was going to rain, they got worried.

'I think there's a storm coming, we have to go and look for Kate.' Kevin said.

'I will go.' Rick couldn't let Kate out there.

'You can't go alone.' Lanie got really worried.

'It's better if I go alone.' He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. 'Don't worry. I will find her.' He went outside and closed the door.

Rick ran into the woods and it began to rain. 'Kate! Kate where are you?' He screamed as loud as he could, but his voice was just not louder than the sound of thunder and lightning. It was too dark to see anything. But Rick wasn't going to give up. He had to find her. He _will_ find her.

* * *

Kate was wandering through the woods. She didn't even know where she was heading. But she didn't pay attention to where she was walking, she was thinking about her dad. Why did she always have to cry when people talked about fathers? Kate didn't know what time it was or for how long she has been gone. But there wasn't any time to think about it, when she looked up to the sky and saw grey clouds. It was getting dark and it was going to rain, she had to go back. She turned around, but because she didn't pay any attention to the road, she didn't know where to go. It began the rain, she heard thunder and she saw lightning. There's a storm coming. She ran though the woods, but it was too dark to see anything. Then she stood still and froze with fear. A couple feet in front of her stood the man from her nightmare. Her father. She couldn't run towards him, so she took another road, at least, what was left of it. But when Kate ran, the man stood in front of her again. And like in her dream, suddenly he wasn't alone. The men surrounded her and asked her again if she missed him, if she wanted him back.

'Stop! Leave me alone! Stop!' She screamed, but they didn't listen. Then everything went black and she fell on the ground.

Rick was still running through the woods. Where could she be? He tried to follow the road, but the rain washed it away. Then he heard a girl screaming. It was Kate! He ran towards the voice, but then he didn't hear it anymore.

'Kate! Kate where are you?' No reply. He ran again, until he saw someone lying on the ground. Rick ran towards the person. Scared that it would be Kate, afraid that something happened to her. When he came closer, he knew it was Kate.

'Kate! Kate! Wake up, please wake up! KATE!' His eyes filled with tears. She was still breathing, but why wouldn't she wake up. He closed his eyes and heard someone whisper.

'Rick!' Kate opened her eyes and saw Rick in front of her. 'Oh my god, Rick!' She sat up and hugged him, happy.

'Kate, I thought something happened to you -'

'Don't worry, I'm okay.'

'I heard you screaming, you told someone to stop. Stop what? There is no one here.' He asked her confused.

'I will explain everything when we get back.'

'Okay let's go then.' Rick helped Kate stand up and gave her his jacket.

It was still raining and now there was no road left anymore. They didn't know which way they had to go, but they were still running. But then Kate stopped, because she saw a little house between the trees.

'Rick look.' She pointed at the little house. 'I don't think we are going to find the lake house in this weather, let's just spend the night there.'

'You're right, come on.'

* * *

Back at the lake house, Lanie, Javier and Kevin were still worried.

'Do you think something happened to them?' Lanie asked. 'We have to go and find them.' She walked towards the door. 'No Lanie wait.' Javier and Kevin said at the same time and Javier walked after Lanie. When she opened the door, she saw how hard it was raining, she saw lightning and heard thunder. She screamed and closed the door.

'We can't go and look for them in this weather. We will go tomorrow morning.'

'But what if something happens to them?'

'If Rick found Kate, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And so wouldn't she.'

* * *

Rick and Kate walked to the house and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. The door was open, so they walked in.

'Hello, anybody home?' Still no answer.

The house was really small. There was a little kitchen and in the corner was a bed. There was a little fireplace with a sofa in front of it. Although the house was little, it was cute and romantic.

'There is nobody here and I don't think someone lives here anymore.' Rick told her and closed the door behind them.

'Look, there is some wood next to the fireplace.' Kate told Rick.

'That should be enough for one night.' Rick walked to the fireplace and started to make a fire, while Kate was searching in the house for blankets.

'I'm done with the fire.' Rick turned around to face Kate. 'I only found one blanket. Do you mind sharing it?' Kate said with a smile on her face. 'No I do not.' He said and gave her a charming smile. They sat on the couch and put the blanket around them.

'It was my dad.' Kate suddenly said. 'What?' Rick was confused, her dad? What's wrong with her dad? 'The man I told to stop. I wanted him to stop asking questions. I know he wasn't there, that I was just imagining it.' Then she told him everything. About the nightmare, about tonight. And he listened.

When Kate was done talking, she wasn't crying like she expected she would. She was calm. Rick turned to his left so he was facing Kate.

'Listen, I don't think your father left because he doesn't care about you. I mean, how can someone not care about you. You're a smart, caring, extraordinary, sweet, lovely and beautiful girl. It was a really stupid decision to leave you.' Kate couldn't believe her ears. Did she heard it right? She leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back. It felt so right. His lips brushing against hers. When they separated, they looked in each other's eyes and they both couldn't keep the big smiles from braking out on their faces. This time Rick leaned in for another kiss and she met him halfway, this time the kiss got deeper and she moaned into his mouth. Rick smiled into the kiss and they broke apart. They kept looking into each other's eyes while Rick said: 'That was amazing.' She couldn't stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks. 'I agree.' She said still blushing. Kate then yawned. 'Let's get some sleep, we'll go to the lake house tomorrow.' Rick suggested and Kate agreed, she then rested her head on his shoulder. But before she drifted of to sleep she said something.

'Thank you for everything.'

'Always, Kate.' All the while Rick was watching her till he self drifted of to sleep.

**What did you think? Review and tell me. Oh and if you have any suggestions for the story, just tell me and I'll see if I can do something with it. =)**


	4. An unforgetable weekend

**Hi! The 4th chapter is up! Enjoy!**

The next morning Rick woke up first. When he opened his eyes he met the most beautiful sight, Kate asleep completely curled up to him. He smiled, her hand was resting on his heart. He looked at the fireplace and saw that the fire was out. That's when he felt her stir, he looked down at her and felt his heart flutter when he saw her opening her eyes. He was so mesmerized by her eyes, they were so green. He smiled at her and greeted her.

'Good Morning beautiful.' She smiled back while she was blushing.

'Good morning to you too.' She greeted him and lent up to kiss him and he eagerly leaned in. When their lips met, a spark of electricity when through them and they both laughed. Resting her forehead against his she breathed him in and vice versa. After a while of just laying there, Kate asked what time it was. Looking at his watch he responded '9 o'clock.'

'Don't you think we should get back to the lake house?' Kate asked.

'I think we should, it has finally stopped raining and the others are probably worried.' She smiled at him and reluctantly turned away from him to get up but before she could get up Rick pulled her to him again. She couldn't stop the giggle that left her mouth which made him smile an kiss her. The kiss got heated and she moaned when his tong touched her bottom lip. She reluctantly pulled away and looked into his darkened eyes. She smiled.

'We have to get up now or we'll stay here making out.' Rick pouted at her but stood up after her and circled his arms around her waist while he placed a kiss in her neck, she melted in to his chest. They parted and put their shoes on and Rick gave Kate his jacket again, they clasped their hands together and left the house.

* * *

When they got back at the lake house, they entered really carefully. When they walked to the living room, their friends were still sleeping. Rick and Kate didn't want to wake them up, so they went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Rick and Kate were so in sync that they didn't even have to agree on who was making what. Kate started on the bacon and eggs while Rick started to make the batter for pancakes. Kate was watching the bacon when she felt Rick's arms wrap around her waist and smiled. She leaned in to him and he started kissing her neck. She turned around and pulled him down to her and started to kiss him. After a minute he touched her bottom lip with his tong and she moaned, then she let him enter her mouth. They both moaned and got closer to each other, until she heared the bacon sizzling and pulled away. She turned around and turned the burner off.

'Just on time, otherwise we wouldn't have had bacon.' Rick smiled and came closer so he could kiss her. She only let him peck her lips and then told him to cut the fruit while she made some scrambled eggs. After they were done, it was all set on the table and Rick lifted Kate up on the counter. She laughed.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing, just feeding my girlfriend.' And with that he put a cherry in her mouth and she closed her eyes and moaned. Rick's eyes instantly darkened at the sound, when Kate opened her eyes, she met Rick's and bit her lip.

'You're such a tease!' With that Rick crashed his lips on hers. He loves kissing her! They broke apart and this time Kate put a cherry in his mouth and he sucked her finger in his mouth. They both laughed and leaned in to kiss. While they were passionately kissing, the others in the living room woke up. When they walked into the kitchen they weren't expecting to see a kissing Rick and Kate. Lanie squealed but it still didn't break them apart. Lanie, Javier and Kevin all stood there grinning, until Lanie cleared her throat. At that Rick and Kate pulled apart, but they were still close to each other. They turned to their friends, Rick with a grin on his face and Kate blushing and smiling.

'Good morning.' Rick greeted them.

'Ohh no, don't good morning me. Did you really think you could just talk your way around it?' Lanie said with barely concealed excitement.

'Yes?' Rick and Kate answered simultaneously. They smiled at each other and Kate pecked Rick's lips.

'What happened in the woods?' Kevin asked. Rick and Kate told them what happened, but let the father part out. After they was done telling about what happened, Lanie, Javier and Kevin were grinning at them.

'Breakfast is ready.' Kate declared, she was about to walk towards the table when Lanie grabbed her hand.

'Details later.' Kate nodded and went to sit down next to Rick, who imidiatley grabbed her hand and kissed her.

* * *

After breakfast they all decided to go on a hike. They changed their clothes and put their shoes on. Rick grabbed Kate's hand and Javier grabbed Lanie's. It was kind of hard for Kevin because he didn't have a girlfriend, but he was happy for his friends. He laughed at them and they all walked out the door, towards the woods. The sun was shining brightly and there was no sign that there was a storm the night before. In the woods, they could feel raindrops falling of the leaves above them on their heads. This was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

'Lanie, where are we going?' Kate was getting tired of all the walking.

'Yeah, tell us! We have been walking for like an hour!' Ryan added.

'It's a surprise! Stop complaining.' Lanie was the only one who knew where they were going. They had to walk a lot, but she knew that when her friends would see the place where she is taking them, they would know that it will be worth it.

* * *

'Come on, were almost there!' Lanie began to walk faster. Everyone was out of breath when they got up the hill.

'Wauw!' That was the only thing they could say about the view. It was beautiful. From where they were standing they could see everything. The lake, the woods, the lake house and there were mountains. They weren't really big, but it gave a beautiful view. Lanie was laughing at her friends.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yes it is.' Javier said.

Lanie began to pack out the basket she took with her. She rolled out the blanket and put food and drinks on it.

'Let's eat. You're all probably hungry from the hike.'

'Yes we are!' Rick told her and grabbed Kate with him. They all sat down on the blanket and began to eat. While they were eating, they enjoyed the view and the fresh scent of the trees around them and the grass underneath them. But for Rick, it was nothing compared to Kate.

Rick and Kate were laying on the blanket staring at each other, while Rick was playing with Kate's hair. They were both smiling, just happy to be in each others presence. Rick pecked Kate's lips, when Lanie grabbed Kate en pulled her up.

'You're telling details right now.' And with that they both dissapered down the hill. Rick didn't even get a chance to object! Kevin and Javier looked at Rick, who had a little pout on his face.

* * *

When Lanie saw a bench, she walked to it and sat down.

'Now, spill.'

'Wow, right to the point.'

'Hell yeah! You ran off into the woods, he went looking for you, you two stayed away a whole night and the next morning you two are a couple!'

'Okay, where do you want me to start?'

'From the moment you ran off into the woods.' When Kate was finished with the story, Lanie was smiling and Kate's eyes were sparkling.

'Girl, you got it bad!'

'How do you know?'

'Your eyes sparkle every time when you mention Rick.' Kate smiled when Lanie said it. She is so happy!

'Let's go back to the boys.'

* * *

When they were back up the hill, Kate ran to Rick and kissed him.

'What did you and the guys do when we were gone?' Kate smiled when Rick kissed her.

'We just talked about sports and stuff.'

'Let's go back to the lake house.' They all got up and walked back to the lake house.

It was only 2 PM when they got the lake house and decided that they would go swimming. The boys were ready and waiting for the girls downstairs. When the girls came down Javier and Rick were staring at their girlfriends.

'Chica, you look gorgeous!'

'Thank you.' And with that Kevin, Javier and Lanie went outside.

'You look absolutely beautiful in that bikini!' Was the only thing that could come out of Rick's mouth. When she came closer, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. They both leaned in and kissed. Which started as innocent and was now heated. When they pulled apart for air they held each others hands and walked outside to the lake. As soon as they were in the water, they started splashing water at each other and were soon joined by the others. When Kate pushed Rick under water, she got worried when he didn't come up. Just a she wanted to call his name, she got pulled down and when she opened her eyes she saw Rick. He was smiling when he kissed her, when they came up they were still kissing but had to pull apart for air. They played waterpolo, boys vs. girls, and of course the boys won. After they got out of the water they went inside to shower and get dressed.

* * *

When everybody was ready, they decided to have a movie night. The boys allowed the girls to pick the movie and of course, they chose a romantic movie. They started watching 'A Walk To Remember'. Lanie and Kate snuggled up to their boyfriends and Kevin was sitting in between them. At the end of the movie both girls were crying and being comforted by their boyfriends. Rick couldn't help but think what would have happened were it Kate and him. He slowly kissed Kate's temple and rubbed his hand on her back.

'I've seen that movie for like 20 times, but it still gets to me.' Kate and Lanie finally stopped crying and stood up.

'Who's up for some dinner?'

The rest of the gang all responded with being hungry, so they decided to start making dinner. They agreed on mac and cheese. The girls made the mac and cheese and the boys made the salads and set the table.

After the delicious dinner they cleaned the table and continued their movie night. After two other movies they all fell asleep on the ground.

**So, what did you think? I will post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Oh and if you haven't seen the movie 'A Walk To Remember', then you should definitely watch it. And I guarantee you, you will cry.**


	5. Meeting the moms

**Hi guys! Here you have the 5th chapter! Hope you love it!**

Lanie's father had brought everyone home, except for Lanie, Kate and Rick. When they arrived at Rick's, Kate kissed him goodbye.

'I'll call you.'

'Okay, talk to you later.'

Kate got back in the car and they drove to Kate's. When they arrived Kate got out of the car and thanked Lanie's father.

'I'll see you monday at school. Have fun talking to Rick.'

'Goodbye and I will.'

* * *

Kate walked through the door and dropped her bag in the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother making lunch.

'Hey, mom.' Kate hugged her mom.

'Hey, honey. How was your weekend with Lanie, Javier, Kevin and _Rick_?'

'It was amazing. We had so much fun. Oh and umh about Rick...'

'What is it about Rick?' Her mom asked curiously.

'Rick and I are dating!' Johanna immediately stopped with what she was doing and turned around to face Kate. Who was waiting for her mother's reply.

'That's great! So when do I get to know him better? I have only seen him once.'

'Well-' Kate was just about to answer her mom when her phone rang and interrupted her. When she saw the callers iD she smiled, it was Rick.

'Hey, handsome.'

'Hey, beautiful. I miss you.'

'Me too. I want to see you.'

'Then why don't you come over? We'll have lunch and watch a movie or something.'

'I've got a better idea. Why don't you come over, my mom was just asking me when she got to meet you.'

'Really? Okay, when should I come by?'

'How about now?'

'I'm already on my way. See you soon, beautiful.'

'See you.'

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She turned around to her mom and smiled.

'Well mom, you have got your wish. Rick will be here in about twenty minutes.'

'That's great. I better make more lunch then.'

'Okay, mom. I'll just put my bag in my room.'

* * *

The doorbell rang and Kate ran down the stairs to open the door. When she opened the door, she was met by a smiling but nervous looking Rick.

'Hey, why are you nervous?'

'Kate, I'm going to meet your mom! What if she doesn't like me?'

'Well, you've got nothing to worry about. My mom will absolutely love you!'

Whe she saw he was about to open his mouth, she kissed him. She immediately felt him relax and respond to the kiss. After a minute she pulled away.

'Now, let's go meet my mom.'

As they entered the kitchen, Johanna turned around. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the two, they are so cute together! Also how Rick was holding Kate's hand and standing a little behind her. She walk towards them and smiled.

'Hi Rick. I'm Johanna, but you already knew that right?'

'Hello, yeah you told me when I brought Kate home after the picnic.' Johanna smiled.

'You can call me Johanna. I have heared so much about you from Katie.'

At that Kate blushed. Rick turned towards her and smiled.

'Really? Good things I hope.'

'Of course. Why don't you guys go and sit in the living room? I'll come and get you when lunch is done, which should be in about a couple minutes. They both went to sit on the couch. Kate could still see the nervousness in Rick's eyes and how he couldn't keep his hands still. She gently took one of his hands, he turned his head towards her and smiled. They both leaned in and kissed. The kiss got heated and Rick put his hand on her cheek. They broke apart though because of someone clearing her throat.

'Ahem! Lunch is ready.'

Kate and Rick were both blushing and a little unfocused after the kiss.

'We'll just go and wash up.'

Johanna smiled at the couple which were now walking up the stairs.

* * *

When they entered the bathroom, Kate and Rick both laughed.

'There's nothing more embarrassing than getting caught making out by your parents!'

Rick laughed and put his hands around her waist.

'It probably won't be the last time either.'

Kate laughed. Rick started kissing her neck and she moaned. He smiled against her neck and placed one lingering last kiss. They washed their hands and went downstairs holding hands.

* * *

They all sat down at the table. Johanna had made spagetti with homemade tomatosauce and garlic bread. Kate and Rick were sitting next to each other across from Johanna.

'So, Rick where are you from?'

'Well I was born here in New York, but when I was 5 my mom got a role in a huge play so we moved to LA. Two years later we moved back.'

'Wow! Interesting because we have also done some moving around.'

'Really, Kate hasn't told me that.'

He turned to Kate with a raised eyebrow.

'I was going to.'

'You're definitely going to.'

'Rick, tell me more about you.'

'Well I love reading and writing, want to be a writer someday, I jog every two days, my favourite color is blue, am still a child at heart and ohh, I'm a hopeless romantic.'

When he said the last thing he was looking at kate, who was smiling.

'All of them are good qualities.'

'That's good to hear.'

'But, Rick if you ever hurt Katie there is no telling in what's going to happen to you. Understood?'

'Understood and I would never intentionally hurt Kate.'

He turned to Kate and looked her in the eyes.

'You always know how to make everything sound so romantic.'

He laughed and smiled.

'I told you, I'm a hopeless romantic.'

Rick then kissed Kate, while Johanna just sat there smiling a the two of them. When they separated they smiled at each other and turned back to Johanna.

'Mom, do you approve of Rick?'

Kate and Rick were holding each others hand.

'Yes, I approve of Rick.'

Kate and Rick smiled at each other and kept looking at each other.

'Are you going to help me clear the table?'

'Yes, we will. Can we after we're done go to my room?'

'Yes, but no funny business!'

'Of course not, mom.'

* * *

After they had helped clear the table, Kate and Rick walked hand in hand to her room.

They arrived at the door.

'Are you ready to enter the bedroom of Kate Beckett?'

'Very funny! And yeah, I'm ready.'

She opened her door. When they entered her room, Rick was silent and observing everything.

'So this is your room? Not what I expected.'

'Really?'

'Jup, it's even better!'

She laughed. Rick walked towards her and put his arms around her. He started kissing her and she responded eagerly. She put her arms around his neck and moved her hands in his hair. His hands were on her hips but were now creeping up her sides. He slowly started kissing her neck. When they pulled away for air, they put their foreheads together. When Rick looked her in the eyes she was smiling.

'I like kissing you.'

'Me too.'

'Why don't we lie down on the bed?'

'Sure, than you can tell me about this moving around you have done.'

They walked towards the bed and lied down. Kate was snuggled up with Rick, who had his arms around her and her head on his chest.

'Why did you move so much?'

'Well, my mom keeps telling me that it's because of her work but I have suspicions that it's about something else.'

'How did you get your suspicions that it was about something else?'

'The moving around because of work can only be done so many times. We have moved too much for a job. And every time I ask my mom about my dad, she says to not talk or ask about him. That's when I began to connect the two.'

'Have you asked her why she won't tell you?'

'No, I never get te chance. If I only mention the word 'dad' she already says she won't talk.'

'Maybe she will talk about it if someone else asks it?'

'Maybe. Enough talk about moving and fathers, let's talk about our moms.'

Rick smiled and kissed her and held her hand.

'Good idea. It's seems like your mom really likes me, I'm so glad that that's over! I don't think I've ever been so nervous as today, meeting your mom.'

Kate chuckled.

'I'm glad too. Now, when do our moms get to meet each other?'

When Kate asked that Rick froze. He had totally forgotten about their parents meeting!

'Uhh, I don't know I forgot all about that.'

'Thank God that I did think about it. My plan was to have dinner all together here. What do you think?'

Kate looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes, he always gets lost in them and now was no exception. After a while he remembered that she had asked him a question and thought of a response.

'How do you always come up with these amazing ideas? We should have the dinner here tonight?'

'I don't now the ideas just pop up in my head. And that sounds like a good plan. We should just go downstairs and ask my mom if it's okay.'

'Then, let's hurry up and get downstairs!'

With that Kate got up and pulled Rick with her, together they walked hand in hand down the stairs.

* * *

They found Johanna in the living room looking over some files. They walked over and sat down across from her.

'Hey, mom can we ask you a question?'

'Didn't you just ask one?'

They all smiled.

'Ask away.'

'How about dinner tonight, here with Rick's mom?'

'Fantastic idea, that way I also get to meet her.'

'That was also our thought.'

'Then it's settled, dinner here tonight with the Rodgers.'

Rick tapped Kate's shoulder and she turned around.

'What is it?'

'We still have to call my mom and ask her.'

'Allmost forgot about that. Can you call her now?'

'Yes.'

Rick took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Martha's number. After four rings she picked up.

'Hey, mom. Everything is all right, I was just calling to ask if you can have dinner tonight with the Becketts. That way you can meet Kate and her mom.'

While Rick listened to his mother, Kate had his hand held in a thight grip.

'Okay, mom I will see you in a while. Bye!'

'Will she be able to come?'

Rick turned to Kate and smiled.

'Yes, she will come. You can loosen your grip on my hand now.'

Kate blushed and Rick kissed her cheek. She looked at her mother and smiled.

'I can't wait untill tonight! We'll be up in my room watching a movie.'

'Oke, have fun.'

'We will.'

* * *

When they were back in her room, they chose a movie and put it in. They were now lying on her bed, all cuddled up and watching the movie they chose.

'I have a feeling that our moms will get along perfectly.'

'I do so too. They have much in common.'

'Mmh, that will be good, that way we can sneak out tonight when they're to busy talking instead of watching us.'

'Fantastic idea, Rick.'

'I know, I'm just that smart.'

Kate chuckled while looking at him.

'A smart boy who forgets a lot.'

'Man', Kate it's 'man' not boy.'

'I don't have enough proof yet to call you a man.'

'Well, you're getting your proof right now!'

Before Kate could response, Rick's mouth was on hers. He was kissing her slowly while he pinned her to the bed. He was now on top of her with one hand at her neck and the other on the small of her back. Kate was shocked at first but recovered fast and started kissing him back. Her hands were on his back as she pulled him closer. The slow kiss had gotten deeper. Kate licked Rick's lip and he moaned, he returned her by pulling their hips flush together. They both moaned and Kate could now feel Rick's arousal. They had to brake apart for air. Both their faces were flushed and they were both breathing deeply. Rick cleared his throat to speak.

'Will you now call me 'man' instead of 'boy'.'

'Definitely.' And they both laughed.

* * *

After they had dealt with Rick's 'problem' they decided to finish the movie and take a nap. Kate was lying in Rick's arms with her head on his chest. That's how Johanna found them and she smiled. She had come up to tell them that she had started on dinner and ask them if they would like to help. She slowly walked over to the bed and called their names. Rick groaned and Kate felt it more than heared it. Kate opened her eyes and was met with Rick's sleep slack face and she smiled. That's when she felt someone staring and turned around, she was surprised to find her mom there just standing and smiling.

'Hey, Katie. Did you have a good nap?'

Kate smiled.

'Yeah, a really good one.'

She tried to get up but was pulled down by Rick's arms.

'Don't get up yet.'

Kate blushed and Johanna chuckled. When Rick heared the chuckle he opened his eyes. He saw a blushing Kate and smiled. That's untill he saw the shadow that was hanging over them. He looked up and blinked. Johanna was standing there with a raised eyebrow. He turned crimson red. He cleared his throat and smiled.

'Hey, Johanna.'

'Good nap?'

'Fantastic one.'

'I came up here to inform you that I started on dinner and to ask you if you wanted to help.'

'We would be happy to help, mom. Just let us freshen up a little and we'll come downstairs.'

'Allright, don't take too long to freshen up.'

With that Johanna left the blushing couple lying in bed. Rick turned to Kate and kissed her.

'This is the best nap I've ever had. You?'

'Same here.'

They both got up and walked towards the bathroom. When they had freshened up Kate looked at the mirror and met Rick's eyes. They both said the same thing at the same time:

'That was so embarrassing!'

They laughed.

'Let's get downstairs.'

* * *

They walked into the kitchen and asked Johanna what they could do. When they had finished their part they went to the living room. The were sitting hand in hand watching tv when a thought popped up in Kate's head.

'Rick, did you give your mom my address?'

'Uhhm, no.'

'Well how is she going to get here then?'

'I'll text her the address now.'

'Smart, my ass.'

'Hey! I heared that.'

'Good. Next time think a little harder.'

'Hey! I was distracted by my beautiful girlfriend. I can't do anything about that.'

Kate blushed and leaned over to give him a kiss.

* * *

Fortyfive minutes later the bell rang. Kate got up to open the door with Rick. When Kate opened the door she was greeted by a beautiful, red headed woman.

'You must be Martha, I'm Kate come on in.'

Kate closed the door and let Rick and Martha greet each other.

'Hello, mother.'

'Hello, Richard.'

Martha turned around and looked at Kate.

'You must be the Kate I've heared so much about.'

'That's me. Let's go sit down and meet my mom.'

Kate and Rick walked ahead of Martha, hand in hand and Martha smiled. Her son is lucky to have met her. When they walked into the living room they saw Johanna sitting reading a magazine.

'Hello, you must be Martha. Nice to meet you I'm Johanna.'

'You're correct and it's nice to meet you too.'

'Let's get settled at the table and start eating. I'm hungry.'

They all laughed and went to sit down.

* * *

Dinner was great, they laughed and talked a lot. Kate and Rick's feeling about their mothers getting along perfectly was right, they got along great! Martha and Johanna had become best friends and were now sitting on the couch talking. Kate and Rick were watching from the kitchen waiting to sneak out. They decided that now was the good time and put their jackets on. They opened the door and shut it carefully. They walked to the park where they met. They were now sitting on the bench next to the tree that marked their meeting spot.

'Remember when you ran in to me?'

'Of course, I will never forget that.'

'We were both so shocked.'

'Mmmh, we should do something to mark this spot as our spot. This may sound cliché, but can we carve our names in that tree?'

'Good idea, and clichés are always good no matter what. Lucky for you I have a pocket knife.'

She smiled and they both stood up. They walked to the tree and Rick started to carve his initials into the tree.

'Be careful, I don't want you to cut your hand.'

'Don't worry, I'm being careful.'

After he was done carving his initials, he started on Kate's. They walked back a bit to observe Rick's work and smiled.

'Now everyone will know that this is our tree.'

They kissed and walked back home. When they arrived they sneaked back in the house and walked into the living room.

'There you are Richard. We have to get home, I have a audition tomorrow.'

They got up and put their coats on. When it was time to say goodbye, Rick pulled kate in a hug and leaned in for a kiss. Kate kissed him back and they pulled apart. The two adults had been watching the couple with smiles on their faces.

'See you tomorrow, beautiful.'

'See you, handsome.'

With that they walked towards the cab that had been waiting for them. Kate shut the door after the cab was gone and bid her mom goodnight.

'Goodnight, mom.'

'Sweet dreams, honey.'

**What did you think? Review and tell me! =)**


	6. Stories, true or false?

**Hi everyone! So here's the NEW chapter. Enjoy! =)**

The next morning Kate woke up feeling tired but wonderful. She kept the whole night thinking about Rick and her father. But it's a sunny monday and she was not going to ruin it by over thinking things. She stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. When Kate went downstairs, she saw that her mom was already dressed.

'Good morning mom. You're dressed early.' Johanna turned around to face her daughter.

'Good morning honey. Yeah I have to go to work earlier today, something about a big case.' While talking to Kate, Johanna went to put on her shoes. 'I made you breakfast.' Kate looked at the table.

'Thanks mom.'

'Okay, I have to go to work.' She walked to Kate, kissed her cheek and said goodbye. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Kate said and closed the door behind her mom. She went to eat her breakfast. When she was done, she went upstairs to shower and to get dressed. Kate was done with everything when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw a guy with deep sea blue eyes and brown hair, with a charming smile on his face and two coffee cups in his hands.

'Good morning Kate.' Rick greeted her.

'Good morning Rick. Come in.' He walked in and kissed Kate. When they were inside, Rick gave Kate her coffee.

'Your coffee. Skimm latte 2 pumps sugar free vanilla.'

'Thank you, you remembered.' She said while Rick gave her one of his charming smiles. Kate took a sip of her coffee.

'Mmmhh just what I needed. Not that I mind, but what are you doing here so early?' She asked while she put on her shoes.

'What? Since when am I not allowed to bring coffee to my girlfriend and walk to school with her?' He asked laughing.

'You are allowed, but I mean: you didn't have to come all the way to my house to go to school.'

'Don't worry. I like it.' He leaned in and she kissed him.

'Okay then let's go to school.' She grabbed her bag and they walked, hand in hand, out the door.

'So what did your mom think about last night?'

'She liked it. And she thought you were just the right girl for me.' Kate blushed a little bit.

'How so?' She asked curiously.

'Well, you know I'm still a child at heart and she thinks that you can keep me in line.' He said grinning. 'Plus, she just finds you amazing, extraordinary, loving, caring, funny and beautiful. Exactly what I think of you.'

Kate was now blushing at the words Rick just spoke. He smiled, pulled her closer and put his lips on hers. Their lips brushing softly against each other. The kiss held all the emotions and feelings which they couldn't describe with words. They pulled apart and Rick gave her lips one last peck and pulled away.

'We better hurry before we're too late.' Kate said laughing.

'You're right.'

* * *

When they walked into the school, Kate was telling Rick about another dream she had about her dad. They walked to her locker, still talking about the dream, without realizing that Gina was eavesdropping. She heard enough to know that Kate's father was gone and that she doesn't even know why or where he went. An evil smile appeared on Gina's face, she got a plan that would hurt Kate's precious heart.

* * *

Gina went to the cantine in search of Kate. She found her sitting with Rick and the rest of the gang. How could she steal her Ricky from her? For a year she has been trying to get his attention and then this girl comes around to steal him in one day, one day! She is going to pay for this. Gina walked over to the table and went to sit across Kate.

'Hey guys, do you mind an extra lunch buddy?' She asked them.

'No, of course not.' Kevin said, trying to smile at her. No one actually wanted her at their table, but they didn't want to be rude. Before anyone could say anything, she started talking.

'So, yesterday I saw such a sad movie. It was about a teenage girl who was left behind by her dad when she was still a little girl, so she lived alone with her mom. She had a boyfriend who came with the idea to search for her dad. She did find him, but not with good news. He had another family, they looked really happy. The poor girl was devastated by seeing him laughing with a girl that wasn't her.' She took a short pause before she spoke again, but her eyes were constantly on Kate. Who was breaking Rick's hand under the table.

'When the girl went to her boyfriend, she saw him kissing another girl. She was replaced, again. She couldn't take it anymore, so when she got home, she comitted suicide.' Gina got that creepy smile on her face again. 'Sad story, right?' She looked at Kate who gave her a death glare.

'Where excactly did you see that movie, because I've never heard of it.' Kate had to control herself for not jumping at her.

'I saw it on tv. Can't remember the name, but if I do, I will let you know.' She smiled at her. Kate tried her best to act like there was nothing going on. 'I'm sorry guys, I've still got to do something. See you later.' Gina stood up and walked away.

'I don't know about you guys, but she totally freaked me out.' Kevin said.

'Can someone tell me what that was about? Because as far as I know, that movie wasn't on tv yesterday and I've never heard of it.' Javier noticed something was going on between Rick, Kate and Gina.

'Yeah, me neither.' Lanie said.

'That's because it's not a movie. It was about me.' Kate finally said when she calmed down.

'What?' All three of them said.

'Only the part about my dad leaving is true, she made up the rest.' She looked up at Rick. 'How could she know that? I haven't told anyone but you.'

'I don't know. She must have overheard us talking.'

'I am going to kill that bitch for hurting my girl.' Lanie stood up but was stopped by Kate.

'No, that's excactly what she wants. Us giving her attention.' She sat down.

'But she can't get away with this.'

'Oh I know she isn't, but not now.' Rick said.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Rick kissed Kate goodbye, feeling sad for leaving her. But luckily she had the same class as Lanie. They went to sit in the back of the class.

'Are you all right Kate?' Lanie asked her.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' She smiled at her.

'Why didn't you tell us about your dad? You know you can trust us, right?'

'I know, I just don't really like to talk about it. That's all.' Kate explained.

'Oh okay- ' Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the teacher.

'Put your bags on the ground please and open your textbook on page 42, so we can start the lesson.'

* * *

'So I'll see you tomorrow in science then.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow Jessica!' Kate said goodbye to a friend and walked to her locker. The hall was quiet, because everyone was in class. But Kate had a free hour, so she thought she could suprise Rick after physics. Kate closed her locker, when she suddenly feels strong, warm arms making their way around her. At first she was shocked, but was relieved when she recognized the voice.

'Hi Katherine.' Rick whispered in her ear.

'Oh god, it's just you.' She turned around and kissed him.

'Who did you think I was then?' He asked while laughing.

'I don't know, a creepy guy. I just didn't expect it to be you. I thought you had Physics.'

'I thought so too, but apparently Mr. Berg went home. He suddenly felt sick. So I'm free this hour.' He said while looking in her eyes.

'That means we've got an hour left to do something fun, until another boring lesson starts again.' A smile appeared on their faces.

'Let's not waste any time then!' Rick grabbed Kate by her arm and they ran towards the school entrance.

'No running in the school!' The janitor screamed when they ran past him.

'Sorry!' They yelled back. The janitor looked at the happy couple heading towards the school entrance.

'Ahh young love.' He smiled while shaking his head.

* * *

They were walking down the street when Rick asked something.

'Do you have something planned for tomorrow evening?'

'No, why? She asked him curiously.

'Okay.' He said while they stopped walking and he went to stand in front of Kate. He grabbed both her hands and started talking.

'Katherine Beckett would you like to go on a date with me?' He asked giving her his most charming smile.

'I would love to!' She said, laughing while Rick picked her up and spun her around.

'Wait!' She screamed when he put her back on the ground.

'What?' Rick asked worried.

'I don't have something cute to wear for tomorrow!' Rick began to laugh.

'Did you have to scream for that?' She nodded.

'Don't worry, there's a little shop with _cute_ things at the end of the street. You've got some time left to find something before we have to go to school.'

'Okay, thank you.' Kate said and hugged him. 'But you can't go with me.'

'What? Why not?'

'You're not allowed to see my outfit untill the date tomorrow.' She smiled while she looked into his eyes. 'Don't worry, I will be back soon.'

'Fine.' He said, still not happy and Kate gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Bye.'

'Bye.' He watched his beautiful girlfriend walk to the shop, thinking about what she might be buying for their date.

* * *

Kate walked into the shop and already loved it. Rick was right, she thought, this shop has cute things. She greeted the shop owner.

'Hi.'

'Hello, are you looking for something in particular?'

'No, not really. I just want something I can wear on a date tomorrow.'

'Aha a date,' she said while smiling at Kate, 'well there are some dresses on the last rack, why don't you give them a look.' She pointed at a rack in the back of the store.

'Okay thank you.' Kate walked to the rack the owner pointed her to. When she stood in front of the rack, her eyes caught a blue, one bare shoulder, dress with a black belt around it's waist. She went to the dressing room to try it on and it fitted her. She looked at her phone to see what time it was. She had to be back at school in 20 minutes. Kate walked over to the shop owner to pay for her dress.

'Did you find what you were looking for?' She asked.

'Yes I did. I love the dress.' She gave the dress to the girl.

'I'm glad. You have great taste. I'm sure your boyfriend will be speechless when he sees you in it.' The girl said while putting it in a bag.

'I hope so.' Kate laughed. The shop owner handed her the bag.

'Well I hope you have a great date. Bye.'

'Thank you, bye.' Kate closed the door behind her and walked towards Rick who was waiting exactly at the spot she told him to stay.

'Hey, ready to go back to school?' Rick hugged her.

'Hey! Yes, let's go. What did you do in the meantime?' She asked while the started walking.

'Thinking about you.' He smiled at her, she smiled back, blushing a bit.

* * *

The whole way to school, Rick tried to look in the bag for the dress, but Kate was too soon every time he tried. They were in the school now and they walked to Kate's locker, to put her dress in it. She closed it as the bell rang. They walked into the classroom and saw Kevin sitting next to a friend of his. Rick and Kate went to sit at the tables behind him. They talked and laughed until Gina walked in. She looked at Kate with her evil smile. She totally forgot about her dad and the story all day, but when she saw Gina, everything came back.

'Bonjour tout le monde. Ouvrez vos livres.' Their teacher said and everyone did as he said.

* * *

'What's wrong Kate? You haven't talked since French.' Rick asked worried. They stood in front of her door. 'What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?' He asked trying to make her smile. She just gave him a little smile.

'I've been thinking-'

'Yeah I get that.'

'I wasn't finished.'

'Oh sorry, continue.'

'I've been thinking about my dad and what Gina said.'

'You mean her story, you don't believe it's going to happen to you, right?' He asked her.

'No, but...' She didn't want to finish her sentence, afraid what he might think.

'But what Kate?' He looked her in her eyes.

'I want to find my dad Rick.'

**Dun dun dun! So what did you think of this chapter? How is Rick going to react on this? Review and tell me! **


	7. Revenge (Part 1)

**Hey! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update! I didn't really feel like writing (had a little writers block) and I had it busy at school and everything. But I'm back and busy writing the upcoming chapters, so it won't take another couple of months to update. I hope you still like this story and keep reading it!**

**I split this chapter in two parts, because you all have waited too long for this and I couldn't let you wait any longer! Have fun reading the first part of the chapter!**

'You want to do what?' Rick asked, still not sure if he heard it right.

'I want to find my father.' Kate said again. So he did hear it right, Rick thought.

'Why would you suddenly want to find him?'

'Well I have been thinking about it and Gina's story was kind of a push to really want to do it.' Kate explained to Rick, who looked a bit confused and worried.

'Do you really believe her story? She just made it up to make you mad.'

'I know, but I want to meet my dad, I want to know more about him. You understand that don't you?' She looked at Rick, waiting for him to say something.

'Yes I do, but what if your mom has a reason she doesn't want you to know about your dad. What if he's dangerous or something?'

'That's another reason why I want to find him. And those are only "what if's", we don't know for sure.'

'You're right, I just don't want you to get hurt by what you will find. I care about you Kate.' He put his hands on her cheeks, and they both smiled.

'I know Rick, but I want answers to the questions I have.' They looked in each other's eyes for a while, until Rick came up with something.

'Okay, you know what. Go home, get some sleep and if you still want this tomorrow, I will help you find him.' Kate's face lit up.

'Would you really help me?'

'Of course, like I said, I care about you and you're my girlfriend. Of course I would help you.'

'Thank you!' She gave him a big hug.

'Now get inside, before your mom gets worried' He gave her one last kiss.

'Oh and Rick, can we keep this between us, I don't want others to interfere.'

'Okay, it will be our secret. I'll see you tomorrow.' Kate opened the door and Rick already walked away.

'See you tomorrow.' And she closed the door behind her. 'Mom?' Kate looked around to find her mother, but then heard the sound of water flowing and figured she was in the shower. She walked to her room. 'Hey mom, I'm home!' She screamed when she passed the bathroom. She unpacked her bag and grabbed her date dress out of the bag to hang it in her closet, when the door of her room opened and she heard her mom talking.

'What a cute dress!' Kate turned around and saw her mom walking towards her. 'So what have you planned to do?' She asked her daughter curiously.

'I have a date with Rick tomorrow!' Kate said with a big smile on her face.

'Ooh should I be worried?' She was surprised when her mother asked that.

'No of course not! We're just going to the movies and then we will eat somewhere.' She said while hanging her dress in her closet.

'It was just a joke honey,' Johanna laughed. 'Sounds romantic.'

'Oh wait, but you will be eating alone then.' Kate went to sit next to her mom on her bed.

'No, don't worry about me. I have to work longer tomorrow, so I will be eating at work.'

'Oh okay, we will both be home around the same time then.' Johanna nodded and stood up.

'I will start on dinner now, I will tell you when it's ready.'

'All right, I'm just going to start on my homework.' Her mom walked out her room and closed the door behind her. Kate opened her books and started working.

After an hour or so, Johanna came upstairs to tell Kate that dinner was ready. They ate, watched tv and talked a bit about everything. Then they both said each other good night and went to bed.

* * *

Gina entered the school, walking hand in hand with a boy. She made her way through the halls and greeted all the people she knew, which were probably the whole school. Her plan was to find a quiet spot and make out with the boy before class started, but when she saw Kate and Javier standing in the hall, she couldn't resist the chance and come up to them. Wondering where the rest of the gang was.

'Hey guys!' She said, sounding so happy. Kate and Javier turned around and both gave her a death glare. 'Where are Rick, Lanie and Kevin?'

'They are free the first hour. What do you want?' Kate asked, she really didn't care if she sounded bitchy. Gina ignored her question and just began talking about herself, what a surprise.

'So maybe you guys have heard, but if you haven't. This is Danny,' Pointing to the guy who was holding her hand. 'My boyfriend.' She had a really big smile on her face, while Kate was busy helping Javier who was choking on a sip of water. They both looked at each other and they had the same thoughts: why would Danny ever want to date Gina?!

'Well -' Kate was interrupted by the bell before she could comment on the announcement and just walked to class with Javier. They entered the classroom and went to sit in the back. As soon as they sat down, they started talking about what just happened.

'Can you believe this?' Kate said. 'Why, please tell me why that guy wants to date her!' Javier agreed.

'He was probably dropped as a baby, 'cause there's no other explanation for this.'

'If the rest hears about this, they will choke too, just like you.' Kate laughed when she thought back at when Javier choked.

'I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know that she would come with such shocking news.' They laughed a little longer, but then focused again on the lesson.

* * *

Kate and Javier walked in their next classroom and found the gang sitting in the back of the class. They rushed to their seats to tell them about Gina and Danny.

'You are not going to believe what we found out this morning!' Kate said, while sitting next to Rick and kissing him on the cheek.

'Well?' Lanie said impatiently.

'Do you guys know Danny?' Javier asked.

'Yeah, he's on the football team right?' Kevin asked him.

'Yes, well he and Gina are dating!' Everyone's jaw dropped.

'What?' Rick asked. 'Since when?'

'I don't know,' Kate answered. 'Gina just came up to us this morning, walking hand in hand with him and then she told us.'

'Wauw what did we miss this morning?'

'That was all. Oh and Javier choking on water.' They all laughed, but were forced to stop because miss. Black had something to say.

'Well you are all probably all excited about the test you have today, but I have to disappoint you. I forgot the test at home, so it will be postponed until the next lesson.' The whole class cheered after she said that.

'No no, don't be so happy. Now you all have the chance to ask questions about what you do not understand. And if you don't have a question, then rehearse the subject for the test. In silence!' The sound of 'awhh' echoed through the room, but then everyone was still.

But Rick and Kate couldn't concentrate on the subject, they were too busy thinking about each other. And their date tonight.

* * *

'What a cute dress!' Lanie said when Kate pulled her dress out of the closet.

'Rick is totally going to be speechless or he'll faint when I'm done with your hair and make-up!'

'You think?'

'Yeah, but I hope he won't, otherwise you won't have a date anymore!' They both laughed. 'Now let me start on your hair.' Lanie just let Kate's hair down.

She grabbed two tufts of hair and wove it together.

'You won't exaggerate with my make-up, will you?'

'No, of course not. Don't worry, I'm only using some blush, eye liner, mascara and a bit of lipgloss.' She said while grabbing everything she needed.

'Okay, thank you.'

'You're welcome. Now close your eyes and don't talk, otherwise I will ruin your make-up.' It was silent for a couple minutes, but then Lanie spoke again.

'Aaaand I'm done!' Kate opened her eyes and wanted to look in the mirror, but Lanie stopped her. 'No, first put your dress on, then you can look.' Kate sighed.

'Fine. What time is it actually?' She didn't want to be late.

'Umh we still have 15 minutes before Rick gets here.'

'Okay.' She said and grabbed her dress to put it on. 'Where are my shoes?'

They looked around and then Lanie found them under Kate's bed.

'Here.' She said and handed them to Kate. They were flat, black ballerinas.

'Can I look in the mirror now?' Kate asked when she was done with everything.

'Yes and girl you look hot!' Lanie said while looking at her friend. 'Rick won't know what hit him.' Kate walked to the mirror to look at herself.

'Wow, thanks for the hair and make-up!' She walked to Lanie and gave her a hug. Then the bell rang.

'Rick is here!' Lanie squealed and walked to the door. 'Grab your jacket and purse, I will open the door.' She walked downstairs and opened the front door.

'Hi Rick! Come in.' Lanie greeted him and stepped aside so Rick could walk in.

'Hey Lanie, is Kate ready?' He couldn't wait to see his date. Before she could answer they heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs.

'I'm ready.' Kate came walking down the stairs. When Rick looked at Kate, he couldn't believe what he saw.

'Wow Kate, you look...' He didn't have words to describe how she looked. He was about to say something, but Lanie was ahead of him.

'I told you, speechless!' Lanie said, but then realized something.

'Oh I kind of ruined your moment.' They all laughed. 'I will go now.' She said while putting on her jacket and shoes and then grabbed her bag. 'Have fun!' She opened the door.

'Thank you!' Kate and Rick both said. They waved and Lanie went home.

'Ready to go?' Rick looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

'Yes, let's go!' Kate closed the door behind her and they walked hand in hand away.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it and are looking forward to the second part of this chapter. I will try to update in the next two days! (If the wifi keeps working here at my grandma's.) Bye xx**


	8. Revenge (Part 2)

**Hey, here's the second part of chapter 7! Enjoy reading it.**

Rick and Kate walked to Rick's car. He opened the passenger door for her and held his hand out to help her to get in the car.

'Like a gentleman!' Kate grabbed his hand and got in the car.

'Well I am one.' Rick said and smiled at her.

'We'll see about that tonight.' She laughed and Rick closed the car door. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove away.

'So did you think about your father and wanting to find him?' Rick surprised Kate with his question.

'Uh yeah actually, I did. I didn't change my mind, I want to find him.' She looked at him, waiting for his response.

'Okay, I will help you then. If you really want it.' She smiled.

'Yes I do. Thank you!' She wanted to hug him, but he was driving so she just gave him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

They entered the cinema and went to get some popcorn and drinks for the movie.

'I hope you didn't pick out a guys movie. Or a girly one.' Kate smiled at Rick.

'No of course not. Are you doubting my taste of movies Kate?' They stopped talking and Rick stepped in front of her.

'I don't know if I should. I just know you for something longer than a week. But the movies we watched at the lake house were good, you picked them out, didn't you?'

'Yes I did. Well Kate, you know a little more about me, I have a great taste of movies.'

'I'm glad.' They smiled at each other and he gave her a kiss.

'Let's watch the movie.'

The couple entered the theatre and Kate was shocked by the familiar face she saw.

'Oh my god Rick, is that Gina in the front row?!' She slapped Rick on his arm. He was too busy trying to find a good seat.

'Au!' Rick said rubbing his arm, but then looked at the direction Kate was pointing to. 'You're right, that's Gina! Quick, sit down before she sees us!' They rushed over to a seat where they were save.

'She isn't alone.' Rick noticed.

'What is she doing here with him?' Kate asked.

'Uhh I think watching a movie like everyone else.' He said and Kate turned her head to face him.

'Yeah I get that. I mean what is she doing here with _that_ boy. She has a boyfriend.' Rick looked closer and saw that the boy Gina was with, wasn't Danny.

'Oh my god, Gina is cheating on Danny!' Kate almost screamed.

'Sshh other people will hear us!' He whispered.

'Oeps sorry!' The both laughed. Rick and Kate both kept looking at Gina and the boy, trying to get a good look at his face, but the movie started so the lights went out. It was now too dark to see it clear.

'Poor Danny,' Kate said. 'His girlfriend is cheating on him.'

'Luckily they just started dating, so it's not going to hurt that bad.' Rick told her.

'I know, but still.' The advertisement was over, so they stopped talking and focused on the movie.

Kate was pretty comfortable leaning on Rick, who had his arm around her. She tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't concentrate. She had too many things on her mind, one of them was Gina cheating on her boyfriend. Since the beginning of the movie she and the boy have been kissing non-stop. She was surprised they didn't faint already because of the lack of oxygen.

'What are you thinking about?' Rick whispered against her temple. He took her back to reality.

'Should we tell Danny?' She asked.

'I don't know. Is he going to believe us, two people who he doesn't know, instead of his girlfriend?'

'You're right. But he needs to know.' Kate felt him nod.

'I know, I know.' He said. It was quiet for a bit, until Kate came up with something.

'What if she tells him herself.' She sat straight and looked Rick in his eyes.

'She is never going to do that, but you mean something else don't you.' She laughed.

'Yes, I have a plan.' She whispered it in his ear and he laughed now too.

'I have the best girlfriend.' He said when she was finished telling her plan.

'I know.' She said. They both laughed and focused again on the movie.

* * *

The movie ended and Kate and Rick rushed to get outside before Gina saw them.

'I have to go to the toilet, I'll be right back.' She said when they were outside.

'Okay, I will just sit at a table over there.' Rick walked over to the table he just pointed at. He saw Gina and the boy walking to the tables as well. He grabbed a menu to cover his face and pretended to read it.

'I need to go to the toilet, just stay here.' Gina said to the boy. Rick hurried to grab his phone and text Kate to let her know Gina is coming.

* * *

Kate was washing her hands and she heard her phone going off. She dried her hands and saw the text was from Rick.

_"Gina is coming to the toilet, make sure she doesn't see you!"_

'Crap!' She said and heard someone at the other side of the door. She walked to a stall and closed the door. She heard Gina talking, first she thought she was talking with someone else, but she didn't hear another voice. So she was probably talking to a friend on the phone.

'Yeah I'm at the movies. No, I'm not with Danny, I'm with Josh.' Gina went to stall just next to where Kate was sitting. Great, she thought.

'Of course I'm not going to tell Danny, I'm not stupid. What? Can't I have some fun. No, neither Danny or Josh knows I'm dating someone else. I told you, I'm not stupid, Josh doesn't go to our school. I'm not that blond. Listen Danielle, I have to go, I will talk to you later, okay? Okay, bye.'

Gina finished her call and went to the sink to wash her hands. She looked in the mirror and left the toilet.

'Finally!' Kate said and left the toilet too. She watched Gina and Josh leave, so she could walk over to Rick.

'Hey what took you so long?' Rick laughed.

'Gina had to have an hour phone call with Danielle.' She sat down in a seat next to his.

'Who is Danielle?' Rick asked her.

'I don't know, I heard Gina mention her. Oh I almost forgot, I found out the guy's name!'

'Really, what's his name?'

'Uh it was Josh.'

'Okay, now we can set your plan in action!' They both laughed.

'Lets go eat, I'm getting hungry.' Kate said and stood up.

'Yeah me too, lets go.' He grabbed her hand and they walked out the cinema.

Their evening went well, they had fun and didn't think about Gina and Josh anymore. Rick brought Kate home save. They were now in front of her house. Kate grabbed her keys to open the front door, but Rick grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was so tender, it had so much passion in it.

'What was that for?' Kate asked when they pulled apart.

'Just didn't get the chance to properly kiss you today.'

'Aah don't worry, you will have enough chances to kiss me properly.' She laughed.

'Good.' He smiled at her. The door opened and they saw Johanna standing there.

'I thought I heard something.' She smiled at the couple in front of her.

'Hey Johanna.' He greeted her and loosened his grip on Kate.

'Hey Rick, did you guys have a great evening?'

'Yes we did.' He said. 'Well I have to get home before my mom gets worried.'

'Okay,' Kate said. 'Drive save.' She gave him a peck on the lips.

'I will. Goodnight Kate, Johanna.' He walked to his car.

'Bye!' Johanna waved at him and closed the door.

'Details!' She said as soon as Kate sat down on the couch.

'He is so great! And handsome and caring and just so wonderful.' Johanna laughed at her daughter who was now laying on the couch with her head on her mother's lap.

'Oh honey, you really like him, don't you?'

'Yes, I have never met anyone like him. He makes me smile by just looking at me.' Her mother smiled at her. My little girl is not that little anymore, she thought. They continued talking for a while and then Kate went upstairs and put on her pajamas. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Lanie and Rick.

_Lanie: "Hii, how was your date?" _

She texted her back. _"Yeah it was amazing! But you're nog going to believe what happened. Let's skype, I will tell you then."_

_Rick: "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"_

_Kate: "Hey handsome, I'm about to skype with Lanie, can you text Javier and Kevin too?"_

_Rick: "Okay, I will." _

Kate turned on her iPad and opened Skype to make a group call.

'Hi everyone!' Kate said as soon as everyone answered the call.

'Hi!' They all said back.

'What was so important?' Kevin asked.

'So Rick and I went to the movies and there we saw Gina.'

'What?' Lanie almost screamed.

'That's not all,' Kate continued. 'She was there with an other boy!'

'Wait, so she is cheating on Danny?!' Javier asked.

'Yes!' Rick answered. 'Remember that we still wanted to get back at Gina for that story she made up, well Kate came up with a plan.'

'Ooh spill it!' Lanie said.

'We already figured that Danny wasn't going to believe us if we told him what happened, so then I thought, what is Gina tells herself?'

'Huh? I don't get it.' Kevin said.

'My plan was to text Josh and Danny from Gina's phone and tell them to meet her after school, at the same spot. When they see each other, they're going to wonder what's going on. So Gina has no other option than to confess everything.'

'Well well well, who thought Kate Beckett could be so evil.' Javier said and they all laughed.

'I didn't start it, this is just pay back!'

'How can we help?' Lanie asked her.

'I will tell you tomorrow, okay? I'm going to bed.'

'Okay, see you all tomorrow then!'

'Bye!' They all said and ended the call.

* * *

The next day at PE, the gang was ready to set the plan in action. Kate and Lanie looked carefully where Gina put her phone so they can send the text. They changed their clothes as slow as they could, but Gina was even slower because she was talking all the time. Then the teacher called them to start, so Kate had to do it during the lesson.

'Did you send the text?' Rick asked them when they came in the gym.

'No, she wouldn't leave the room.' Kate answered. 'I will go later and say I have to pee or something.'

'Okay.'

'Everyone get together here, we're going to start.' They walked to the teacher and Gina noticed something was going on, she just didn't know what.

'Okay, today we are going to play volleyball!' Some were happy and others disappointment. 'Oh come on,' He said in reaction to the ones who were disappointment. 'Volleyball is fun!'

'Can we at least pick our own team?' Someone asked.

'No you won't, I will.' He made five teams of four students. Kate was put in a team with Gina, which now means they had to work together. This is going to be a great lesson. Their team played first against a team with Rick, Kevin and two others. Kate and Gina stood in front with two other student behind them. They played well, both teams made points. When suddenly Kate and Gina both wanted to ... the ball and they bumped into each other. Gina had to overreact, of course, and fell down.

'Au! My ankle! Au it hurts!' She screamed. Kate knew she was probably pretending, but acted like she cared.

'Are you okay?' She kneeled down next to her.

'Do I look okay?!' She screamed again. The teacher came running to Gina.

'What happened?' He looked at her ankle.

'Kate pushed me and I fell through my ankle.' Kate couldn't believe it.

'I didn't push you! You fell by yourself!' Kate defended herself.

'It doesn't matter who pushed who, are you able to stand on your foot?' He asked Gina.

'I can try.' The teacher tried to help her up, but she screamed out of "pain".

'I can't!' She finally said.

'Okay, I will bring you to the nurse then, to take a better look.' Kate had to think of something fast, otherwise Gina would leave and Kate couldn't text Danny and Josh.

'I will bring her.' Kate suggested. 'You can continue the lesson then.' Lanie wanted to ask why she would do this, but then thought about the plan. Kate put Gina's arm around her to support her.

'Can you do it on your own?' The teacher asked.

'Yes.' Kate said and walked away with Gina. They entered the changing room and Gina sat down on the bench, so Kate could grab their stuff.

'Why are you doing this?' Gina asked.

'Because if I have the chance to help someone, I will. I'm not like you.' Gina tried to pretend she didn't care, but Kate noticed it. She helped Gina to get up again and walked to the nurse.

She sat down next to the nurse and she looked at her ankle.

'Where's my phone, I need to text Danny.'

'I will do it.' Kate said.

'Okay.' She was confused, why is Kate being so nice to her after what happened yesterday? But she didn't question it further. Kate looked for Gina's phone in her bag and when she found it, she searched for Danny and Josh in her phone. She both texted them the same thing.

_"Meet met at the big tree in front of the school in ten minutes x"_

'I told him to meet you in ten minutes.'

'Thanks.'

'There nothing serious with your ankle, so I will only put a bandage around it.' The nurse helped her up and Gina tried to walk.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' Kate startled and turned around, seeing the gang standing there.

'What are you doing here?'

'The teacher let us go. It wasn't much fun anymore without you.' He walked to Kate and kissed her cheek.

'Ahum!' They all looked at Gina.

'And without you of course.' Rick said. 'Did you text them?' Rick whispered her ear, she nodded.

'We need to go, Danny is probably already waiting on me.'

'Okay let's go.' Kate walked to Gina to support her, but she said she could now perfectly walk on her own. They all walked with her outside to see what was going to happen.

'Drama!' Lanie said. Luckily Gina didn't hear her. Outside they saw Danny was already standing at the tree. Gina walked to him and as soon as she stood in front of him, they started kissing. Not knowing that Josh came their direction. The gang watched from a distance and pretended they were talking.

'Gina?!' Josh screamed as soon as he saw his "girlfriend" kissing an other boy. The kissing couple broke apart.

'Josh?' Gina said confused.

'Who is this?' Danny asked confused.

'Her boyfriend!' Josh answered before she could walk away with Danny.

'Her boyfriend?!' I'm her boyfriend! Have you been cheating on me?!' He pushed Gina's hands of his shoulders.

'What- uh- no- I.. I' She stumbled over her words.

'Don't bother explaining.' Danny walked away.

'Danny, wait!' She tried to stop him, but he kept walking.

'I really thought you were someone else.' Josh said and he walked away too. Then Gina stood there on her own. She grabbed her bag and then walked away.

'I feel kind of bad right now.' Kate said after she saw Gina walk away.

'She did it to herself, we just made sure she confessed it. We actually helped Danny and Josh.' Rick said.

'Yeah, you're right.'

'So what are we going to do?' Javier asked them.

'Apparently I'm going home.' Kate said when she saw her mother parking in front of the school. 'I will see you guys tomorrow!' She said and gave Rick a goodbye kiss.

'See you tomorrow!' They said and waved.

**So what did you think of this? I will continue writing the rest of the chapters. Hope you like the story so far. Review and tell me what you think! **


	9. The search

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll love it!**

Kate opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at her alarm and saw it was 7.30 am. She was free first period so she didn't have to rush. She went downstairs and saw a note on the table.

"Hey honey, I made you some breakfast, it's in the kitchen. Xo Mom"

She smiled and went into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. While eating, she thought of her search to find her dad. Where should I start? She asked herself. After a bit of thinking she thought of her mom. If she really loved her father, she would keep something of him, right? She stood up, put her plate in the dishwasher and went to her mother's room. Where should I start? She thought and then she walked to one of the night stands next to the bed. She opened the drawer and started to search through the stuff in it. Nothing. She went to the other night stand and tried to open the drawer. But this one had a lock on it. It would take too long to search for the key, so she grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and tried to pick the lock. The only problem was, she didn't know how to do it. She needed Rick for this, he would know how to do this. She grabbed her phone to call him, but saw it was too late for that and she had to get dressed for school. She took a quick shower, got dressed and grabbed her bag. After school then.

* * *

Rick stood in front of Kate's locker, waiting for his girlfriend. Oh what was he lucky with her, he thought by himself. She was so great. And then he thought of her dad and that she wanted to find him. He also wanted to him him, for her. But he didn't really thought about how the would do it. Then he saw Kate walking towards him.

'Hey!' She greeted him and gave him a kiss.

'Hey! How was your morning?' He asked her while she opened her locker.

'Great, oh wait remember how you said she wanted to help me find my dad?' He nodded. 'Well I need your help now.'

'For what?' He asked curious.

'Do you know how to pick a lock?' Rick became more curious.

'Yes, are you going to tell me what you need me for?' Kate closed her locker and now faced him.

'Okay, so I was looking for something about my dad in my mom's room and-'

'Wait, you went looking in your mom's room?'

'Yes, I thought my mom would have something of my dad in her room, so I searched there.'

'Wasn't she at home?'

'No of course not, otherwise I wouldn't be going through her stuff. Now let me continue, so I searched in the drawers of her nightstands, in one I couldn't find anything, but the other was locked. That was weird.'

'Why is that so weird, is that what you need me for?'

'Yes and it is weird because I thinks something's in it. I mean why lock one of the drawers unless there is something you don't want anyone to find. Will you help me?' Rick hesitated about Kate plan.

'Do you really want to go through your mom's stuff, what if she catches you? Or worse, me. What will she think of her daughter's boyfriend then?'

'I know it's risky, but I need to start somewhere. I don't even have a name or something.' Kate looked in his eyes.

'Okay, I will help you.' Kate hugged him. The bell rang and the walked hand in hand to their class.

'My mom won't be home until 6 o'clock, so we can do it right after school.

* * *

'Do you really think we should be doing this?' Rick asked while they walked in Johanna's room. 'I don't want to get you in trouble.'

'Yes I need to know why there is a lock on the drawer.'

'Okay then.' He said and kneeled in front of the nightstand. He started picking the lock and Kate watched closely over his shoulder.

'You need to teach me that.' She said and they laughed. They heard a click and Rick looked at Kate.

'Ready?' He asked her.

'Yes.' She reached out for the drawer and opened it. She looked through the stuff in it but couldn't find anything useful.

'There's nothing in it.' And dropped herself on her mom's bed.

'Wait.' Rick said and touched the top of the drawer with his hand. 'Aha!' He grabbed something that looked like a photo. It was folded so they didn't know yet what was on it.

'What's that?' She asked and he handed it to her. She didn't unfold it, she just kept looking at it.

'Do you want me to look at it?'

'No, I will do it.' She took a deep breath and unfold the picture. 'Oh my god.' She said when she saw the picture of a woman and a man on their wedding day. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'Look!' She said and showed it to Rick.

'Is that...'

'My dad. Yeah. Look what it says on the back.' Rick read it.

'Jim and Johanna Beckett.'

'So my dad's name is Jim.' Rick wiped away her tears. 'Why doesn't she want me to know him?' Kate sobbed. Rick stood up to sit next to her on the bed and put his arm around her.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah I think so.' He comforted her while looking closely at the picture.

'Kate, I know this church. It just here in New York.' She looked at Rick.

'Really?' Her eyes lit up.

'Yes, if you want we can go by tomorrow.'

'Yeah I really want to!' She hugged him and she gave him a kiss. But this kiss turned into a make out session.

After about 10 minutes of kissing they just laid there on the bed.

'We should put back the picture and close the drawer before your mom gets home.' Rick looked down at his girlfriend who was lying on his chest.

'Oh yeah, my mom, almost forgot about her. Like she forgot about my dad.' She stood up, grabbed the picture from the ground and put in back on the top of the drawer.

'Come on Kate, she probably has a really good reason for not showing that picture.' Rick said who now also stood up to lock the drawer.

'Which side are you on, hers or mine?' Kate asked, a bit offended.

'Yours of course. But you don't know what happened, or what her reasons are for not wanting you to know about your dad. So don't jump to any conclusions.' He sat in front of her on the ground, looking in her eyes and seeing she was sad.

'Fine, I won't. But I am going to find out what happened and what her reasons are for keeping my dad a secret.' Rick gave her a charming smile.

'And I will help you.' Kate leaned in for a kiss, but heard the front door close downstairs and someone yelling.

'Hey Katie, I'm home!' Kate's eyes widened and she looked at Rick.

'Oh my god, hurry up! Go to my room!' She whispered. They got up and ran to her room.

'Kate are you upstairs?' Johanna walked up the stairs looking for her daughter. Kate pushed Rick into her room, but when she closed the door and turned around, she tripped and fell on the floor on top of Rick. Someone opened the door.

'Kate are you-' Then she saw the couple lying on the floor. 'Hey Rick, what are you guys doing on the floor?' She asked while Kate and Rick stood up.

'Umhh, well, uhh...' That was the only thing they could say, looking at each other, trying to find an excuse.

'I dropped something and it probably fell under my bed.' Kate started.

'And when she tried to look for it, she tripped and we both fell.' Rick finished explaining and they both tried to smile as innocent as the could.

'Aha, well Katie can be so clumsy sometimes.' Johanna laughed a bit at them. 'I'm going to change and then start on dinner. Are you staying Rick?'

'Uh no thanks, I should probably go home.'

'Oh okay, another time then.' She smiled at them and went to her own room.

'Wow that was so close!' Kate said when she heard the door of her mother's bedroom close. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Rick felt his phone vibrate and saw his mom was calling.

'Hey mom.'

'Hi honey, where are you?'

'I'm at Kate's. Why is there something wrong?'

'No I just came home and saw you weren't here. Are you coming home now?'

'Yeah I will be home in like 15 minutes.'

'Okay see you then, bye!'

'Bye mom!' He hung up. 'Quess I have got to go.' He looked at Kate.

'Wish you hadn't.' She stepped closer and put her arms around her.

'Me too, will you be okay, with your mom and everything?'

'Yeah I will.' He let go and Kate walked him out. When they said goodbye and she closed the door, she went back upstairs and started on her homework. After about ten minutes, she looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Lanie.

"Hey girl, how are you?"

"Hi! Good and you?"

"Yeah me too! Did you notice Gina wasn't at school?"

"Yes I did, think she was still upset about yesterday. Wasn't it a bit harsh to do that?"

"No! She did it herself, it was her own fault. Besides we saved two boys a huge heartbreak,"

"Yeah you're right, I need to stop worriying."

"Yes girl, stop messing with that little head of yours!"

'Hey Katie, dinner's ready!' Kate heard her mom yelling from downstairs.

'Okay I'll be right down!'

"Lanie, I've got to go, talk to you tomorrow! Xx"

"Kay, see you tomorrow! Xx"

Kate put her phone on her bed and went downstairs. She sat down at the table and began to eat.

'So what did you and Rick do?' Johanna asked Kate. Curious of what her daughter and her boyfriend did.

'Nothing much, just hanging out.' Kate quickly put ate her dinner so she could go back to her room.

'Mhh hope you had fun.' Johanna sensed something was up, but didn't know what.

'Yeah we did.' There was an awkward silence, which was killing. Johanna finished her food, put down her knife and fork and looked at Kate.

'Katie, is there something wrong?' Kate looked up at her mom, who kept looking at her.

'No, why would there be?' Kate continiued eating.

'I don't know, that's why I am asking.'

'Well there's nothing.' Kate finally said, hoping her mom would stop asking questions.

'Okay then,' She stood up and picked up her plate. 'Are you done eating?'

'Yes.' Kate stood up too and handed her mom her plate. She practically ran upstairs so she wouldn't have to face her mother again. What was that a great dinner, she thought.

* * *

The next morning Kate couldn't concentrate on school. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. She was going to the church with Rick today, but she didn't know what to expect. Good or bad news. Would she like it, or would she be crying again? The car ride the school was to kill for. Johanna acted like nothing was wrong. Kate didn't want to argue, so she just played along. She was relieved when she finally saw Rick that morning.

'Hey beautiful, did you get any sleep last night?' He asked and kissed her forehead.

'Hi! Yeah a little bit.'

'Are you ready to go to the church today?'

'Yes, that's the only thing I could think about this morning! And about you of course.' They smiled at each other. Then Kate thought of something. 'Wait, if we want to know more about my dad, shouldn't the people at the church need a photo of him.' Rick looked confused.

'Yeah, but we have that right.' After that he got what Kate meant.

'We put the photo back in the drawer without taking a picture of it.'

'What are we going to do know?'

'We have to go back to my house after school to take a picture.' She sighed.

'This time we need to do it really fast, we don't want to be caught again.' The bell rang and they walked to their class. Kate couldn't wait for this schoolday to be over.

* * *

Rick and Kate stood in front of the church. It was really big and Rick was right. This was the church from the photo. He was holding Kate's hand and squeezed it.

'Ready to go inside?' He said while looking at her.

'Let's go.' She said and they walked to the huge door. They opened it and got in. The inside of the church was even more beautiful than the outside of it. It was huge, but it felt ... It was empty. No one was inside.

'Hello?' Kate asked, waiting for a response. 'Is anyone here?'

'Yes can I help you?' An old man spoke. It was a priest. Rick and Kate turned to face him. When the old man saw Kate, he looked at her like he was trying to remember her.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Kate whispered to Rick quietly enough so the priest wouldn't hear her.

'I don't know.' Rick whispered.

'I'm Kate Beckett-' The priest interrupted her.

'I knew I recognized you, Katherine? Jim and Johanna's daughter.' Kate's eyes widened. What did he just say?

'You know my parents?'

'Yes I do. I was their priest at their wedding.' Kate looked at Rick. He could see she was a bit happier by hearing that. 'So how is your mother? I haven't seen her in a couple of years.'

'She's good. But that's not why I came here for.'

'Oh, well tell me then. What did you come here for?'

'My dad.' This time it was the priest's turn to be shocked.

'I'm sorry, I can't help you with that.' He said and walked away.

'No wait, why not?'

'I'm not allowed to.'

'Not allowed from whom?' Kate asked and followed the priest. Rick went after her to stop her.

'It's better if you guys go.' Rick grabbed Kate to take her outside.

'Kate let's go.'

'No! He knows more! I need to know it.' She started crying. 'No let me go!'

'Kate calm down. Ssh we'll find another way.' He put his arms around her and reassured her. When she calmed down, he talked again.

'Come on, let's go. There will be people coming soon.' She nodded and walked out of the church with him.

* * *

Rick brought Kate home and sat with her for a while. She hadn't said anything since they got back. She could only think about what the man said: "I'm not allowed to." She tried to figure out who he was talking about, but it just didn't make any sense. She thought that her mom was the one behind it. After all, she doesn't want Kate to know about her dad. But it could be her dad too, right? Not wanting anyone to find him. These thoughts made her crazy. Rick knew she would be thinking about it, so he planned something to take her mind off of it for a while. The doorbell rang.

'Who's that?' Kate tilted her head.

'I'll get it.' Rick stood up and walked to the front door. Kate stayed in the living room and heard a familiar voice.

'Hey girl!' Kate looked up.

'Lanie, what are you doing here?' She asked.

'Rick called me and told me you needed a sleepover, so I got here right away!' She put her bag on the ground and went to sit next to Kate.

'Did you tell her everything?' Kate asked Rick.

'No, I didn't know what you wanted Lanie to know, so that's your job now.' He smiled at her.

'Okay, thank you.'

'I'll let you girls have your sleepover. I'm going home.' He walked to Kate and gave her a kiss, said goodbye to the girls and walked out.

'So tell me everything!' Lanie said and Kate began to tell her what happened. About she wanting to find her dad, the photo, the awkward dinner with her mom the night before and the church.

'They look so happy there!' Lanie said after she saw the wedding photo on Kate's phone.

'Yeah they do. But I don't know why he left.'

'And your mom doesn't want to say anything?'

'No, she just changes the subject or walks away.' Then she heard the front door open.

'Hey, I'm home!' Johanna walked into the living room and saw Lanie and Kate sitting on the couch.

'Hi Mrs. Beckett!' Lanie greeted her.

'Oh hey, I didn't know you had company. Nice to see you again and you can call me Johanna.' She smiled at the girls.

'It was a last minute sleepover. You mind?' Kate asked.

'No, of course not! I won't disturb your sleepover then. I'm making lasagna for dinner, you like that?'

'Pff like? I love that!' Lanie said. Johanna walked upstairs, but she stopped halfway because she heard the girls talking.

'You see, she just acts like nothing is wrong. I don't get it.' She heard Kate whisper and then quickly went to her room. When she closed the door, she grabbed her phone and hoped the number she dialed was the one she needed. She put her phone to her ear and waited for the person to pick up.

'Hello?' A man voice sounded on the other side.

'Jim, it's Johanna. We need to talk.'

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger! You want to know want happens next, keep reading the story because it will be awesome! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
